The Nature of the Fallen Star
by jocuda
Summary: la vida... y la naturaleza.. estan entrelazadas entre si compartiendo sus fuerzas entre si y yo soy el guardian su protector pero que pasa si la misma naturaleza se modifica asi misma trayendo un cambio en mi vida y dandome un rumbo alternativo? acompañenme en la busqueda de mi propia felicidad si es que la hay..
1. capitulo 1 La iniciacion

**Nota del autor**

 _una cosa antes de empezar y es que es mi primera historia aquí y espero que les guste_

 _la serie me a fascinado y esperar hasta el año que viene para saber quien gana de las parejas canon_

 _no queda mas remedio que hacer una historia algo diferente jeje_

 _saludos_

 _-Iniciacion natural-_

Que puedo hacer...?

Que necesito hacer por ella...?

Soy alguien comun a sus ojos..

Ella es una princesa..

Podre llegar A decirle que La amo..?

Los días se transformaron en semanas las semanas en meses y los meses en 20 años

durante lo prolongado de ese tiempo las mismas frases y preguntas se sumaron a muchas otras en mi mente al ser testigo durante mis incontables viajes de cosas que escapan la imaginacion de cualquiera pero todo eso cambia cuando al fin encuentro a a esa persona a quien poder declarar mi amor verdadero y descubro mi más grande dificultad que tomara mi destino y mi rumbo al cual seguía en otro totalmente distinto que junto a un desastre el cual logro dispersarme durante esos 20 años

pero eso vendrá más tarde primero debo presentarme que si seria muy maleducado

La oscuridad llena todo y una pequeña luz aparece moviéndose de un lado a otro acercándose más hacia usted con su luz intensificándose mas

"Hola.. señor/a" hablo la criatura desconocida haciendo que de varios pasos atras en el miedo

"Usted debe ser un lector/a" dijo de nuevo haciendo que me detuviese

La luz se detieney luego empieza girar a gran velocidad dejando otras luces de igual intencidad en su camino el area encerrada se iluminando y se expande hasta formar un gran portar del otro lado una sombra se acerca hasta el borde del cruze la forma reveleva que es una criatura extraña se materializa en su plano saliendo del aro de Luz brillante el cual sigue dando vueltas pero desapareciendo lentamente

"Mi nombre es Cael y sere su guia en esta historia"

"e venido a este universo y realidad por lo fascinante que este es ,mi origen es muy antiguo lo unico que puedo decirles que esta demaciado lejos de esta realidad aunque aqui decidi por mi propia cuenta adoptar esta forma porque adoro ser esta criatura pero para que pueda verme completo debo hacer un cambio aqui"

el ser despliega una especie Alas de repente el portal se cierra rapido y las esferan se dispersan en todas las direccion y todo la zona la cual estaba gobernada por oscuridad se rompe en millones y millones de pedasos hasta desaparecer y la luz toma por completo todo dejando ver una mesa redonda con varias sillas pero una de ellas no estaba solo una almohada gigante estaba ubicado ahí

"Muy bien ahora si esta mucho mejor Acérquense amable lector"

Usted voltea a ver con quien estaba Mirándolo mas detenidamente su forma era a la un hipogrifo con su plumaje blanco y dorado sos ojos verdes y su pico eran pista de lo antiguo que este es todo su cuerpo estaba revestido por una armadura de color rojizo con un collar en su cuello con un símbolo de una hoja verde su casco tenia el mismo simbolo que el collar

De repente comenzó a caminar en sus 4 patas hacia la mesa usted lo sigue pero notando que por arriba de ambos apareció un báculo dorado con adornos extraños e indescifrables y varios cristales de diferentes colores los cuales flotaban alrededor una esfera medianamente mas grande el cual giraba sobre si misma con lentitud y este empezó a levitar nuestro alrededor

que querra conmigo ? penso usted detenidamente

"Quisiera contarle una de mis historia amable lector le gustaría?" pregunto cael viendome

bacilo un momento hasta que empieza a resplandecer un color verde claro rodea la mesa y en un instante un libro aparece atrayendo su curiosidad vuelve a mirar a cael y asiente con la cabeza estando ambos al frente de la msesa

De repente una de las silla la cual gira por si sola esperando a que usted se siente en ella con algo de miedo usted se sienta con cuidado luego de unos segundos la silla se acomoda y se mueve de nuevo poniendo la mesa en frente de usted

La criatura de sienta en 2 patas sobre la almohada gigante y pone sus garras en la mesa el báculo deja de girar y se posiciona cerca del hipofrigo

"Veras de donde vengo e conseguido este poder de un mundo llamado Forastar en si me lo e ganado gracias a todo el efuerzo que e realizado pero esto es una historia que esta contada ya hace tiempo en mi mundo"

"Aquí vengo a contarte otra historia que vivi aqui en mi vida anterior" menciono haciendo que atraiga su atencion hacia el

Usted solo se queda mirándolo confundido pero sorprendido por lo que esta viendo luego se centra su mirada en el libro haciendo una expresión de curiosidad

"Ahh eso bueno han no se como llamar esta historia.."

Usted sigue mirando confundido aun mas

"Ahh lo Tengo!"

La criatura toma el báculo con su garra y los nueve hacia usted de repente parece un papel y lápiz

"Quiere escribirme un nombre de alguna historia que haya leído con anterioridad? Es para darme una idea" dijo con ansiedad y alegria

Usted cierra los ojos pensando de un sinfín de historias que has leído tomando el lápiz y papel y poniendo unas palabras luego deja el lápiz de lado y le entrega el lápiz con una sonrisa en su rostro

El hipogrifo deja el báculo y toma el papel con una tarea y lo mueve para poder contemplarlo

"Hmm... Puede hacer pero le puedo hacer un cambio?" pregunto amablemente

Usted asiente contento

"Esta bien"dijo cael quien usando su baculo el cual lo toma con una de sus garras lo hace girar de repente las palabras del papel empiezan a dar vueltas y estos empiezan a cambiar con rapides

"ya tengo el titulo para esta historia!" grito haciendo que las letras inglesen al papel de nuevo

Al decirlo lo ultimo fuerte el libro le ir a por si mismo y da unas vueltas mostrando la portada y el papel que estaba en la mesa empieza a flotar y se adentra en el libro de repente este cae sobre la mesa cerca de usted y este mismo se abre revelando la primera hoja

Sera!.." **The Nature of the Fallen Star** " dijo la criatura al lado de usted dejando su baculo sobre la mesa

El libro empieza a vibrar un aura dorada rodea la mesa y a usted al girar de hoja de golpe y todo el cuarto lleno de Luz se rompe mostrando una gran ciudad abajo nuestro

Aterrado se aferra a la silla en un intento de mantener su equilibrio y no caerse a un vacio gigante

La criatura empieza a reír y luego pone una pata fuera de la almohada y este no cae hacia el abismo

Usted lo mira enojado luego la criatura volvió a tomar su lugar nuevamente

"Tranquilo mi buen lector no estamos en peligro ni nada esto es una historia así que póngase cómodo y si necesita algo me lo hace saber si?" dijo cael mirando hacia el libro

Usted asiente relajándose y se acomoda mirando a la criatura esperando empiece la iniciación de esta historia


	2. capitulo 2 el Principio de la Naturaleza

-reinicio natural-

"muy bien mi buen lector espero que sea esta historia de su agrado" dijo cael quien volteo la pagina del libro

"donde empieza todo?"usted se atreve a preguntar sin dudar de nada

"haha curiosidad eh?"dijo cael sonando sarcástico

"oh vamos una oportunidad le voy a dar"usted se queja mirando un poco mas de cerca a su alrededor como el entorno va cambiando

"pero solo una"

"Muy bien hmmm.." cael se puso a pensar

"todo inicio en mi llegada a la tierra a esta realidad y universo"dijo cael contento

de repente usted y junto con la mesa y cael se vuelven invisibles y llevados atreves del tiempo y el espacio hasta llegar a un planeta que a usted le resulta muy familiar familiar

ahh La tierra un lugar lleno de secretos los cuales la gran mayoría fueron revelados otros aun permanecen ocultos a la vista de quienes habitan este planeta lleno de vida y de conocimientos en total equilibro las personas quienes viven sus propias vidas de la forma que ellos mismos pueden las cuales se asientan en conjuntos formando pueblos las cuales van creciendo durante el paso del tiempo formando grandes ciudades

Ubicados a lo largo del planeta otros pueblo pequeños y medianos ubicados lejos de estas ciudades permanecen en tranquilidad rodeados por bosques y montañas las cuales ofrecen un buen clima y proveen de aire fresco equilibrado con la gente del lugar La vida se tornaba buena en algunos casos en otros no políticas y la economía no estaban en su buen momento en ese entonces

Antes de ser conocido como cael en este mundo tenía otro mucho menos extraño mas común en todo el mundo

Mi nombre era Martín un chico "normal" que sólo quiere vivir una vida tranquila y contenta

Al ser transferido de escuela de mi pueblo natal la cual se ubicada muy alejada de las ciudades rodeada por un bosque cerca de unas montañas de diferentes tamaños al oeste de lo que se conoce como Salta en América del sur

la vida ahí era muy buena todos nos conocíamos y entre todos nos ciudadanos pero el que más se destacaba era yo al tener un *Don* de control sobre la naturaleza agresiva y las bestias que rondaban cerca las cuales eran alejadas con mi ayuda

mi largo viaje lejos de mi hogar Terminó en la Academia echo Creek que siendo franco creo que la gente no es muy creativa con los nombres a las academias y escuelas y en mi pueblo le decimos escuelas

Suspirando levemente mire alrededor de la escuela la cual abarcaba bastante terreno y se dividía en lo que parecen secciones camine seguro dentro de la escuela buscando mi casillero para aligerar mi carga

"hola" dijo una voz femenina detrás mío

me gire a un lado a ver de quien se traba una señorita quien cargaba unos cuadernos y libros se había acercado detrás

" .." dije un poco nervioso mirando su rostro

"dime eres nuevo aquí no? " pregunto la maestra

"si lo soy pero aun no encuentro mi casillero" dije rascándome un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa mas relajado

la maestra solo se quedo mirándome confusa luego tosió un poco

"tu nombre?" pregunto la maestra abriendo uno de sus libros

"Martin M." dije contento

la maestra miraba su libro y pasaba pagina por pagina mientras esperaba jugando un poco con mis manos los alumnos que pasaban se volteaban a verme por un rato luego continuaban su camino

"muy bien te e encontrado tu casillero esta por aquí sígueme "dijo la maestra

"gracias" dije contento y camine detrás de la maestra

Pasaron unos minutos de seguir a la maestra por los pasillos hasta los patios centrales hasta que se detuvo en una larga fila de casilleros me pregunte si alguno seria el que me asignaron

"aquí esta tu casillo Martin" dijo la maestra quien señalo uno que se encontraba al final de la linea

"de nuevo muchas gracias" maestra dije contento

"no hay de que pero una cosa antes de que abras tu casillero" dijo la maestra entregándome las llaves

"cuida de este casillero" dijo la maestra sonando un poco preocupada

"hace poco muchos de estos fueron destruidos por alguien y tuvimos que reemplazarlos pero costo mucho hacerlo"

"si si.. no se preocupe yo lo mantendré en las mismas condiciones en el que me lo deja ahora" dije muy nervioso

"muy bien entonces nos vemos " la maestra se despidió y salió caminando hasta perderse de mi vista

suspire aliviado y abrí mi casillero notando lo poco espacioso que era pero a diferencia del que tenia en mi otra escuela este era mejor

tomando mi mochila saco varios cuadernos y los guardo en orden luego cierro mi mochila con un poco de cinta que había traído saco también una foto donde salen todos mis amigos que había dejado atrás y la pego bien en la puerta de mi casillero

"ash.."suspire algo triste

me pregunto si ellos estarán bien hm pensé mirando la foto luego un par de recuerdos viejos me invaden por un segundo

seguro lo están me aseguro de protegerlos ante todo hasta mi regreso luego pense y cerre mi casillero contento

Los estudiantes caminaban a mi alrededor a sus ritmos rápidos y otros lentos sin notar mi presencia de un momento a otro me dirijo a mi salón el cual me habían dejado escrito en una hoja guía dentro del casillero

continua mi caminata dando un saludo con la mano a quienes me miraban luego al estar frente a la puerta del salón con mi mano abro la misma hacia afuera al momento de entrar veo como el típico caos de cualquier academia era al estar acostumbrado anteriormente logró pasar atreves de todos y sentándose en un lugar vacío y limpio

Dejando mi mochila a un lado y sentándome recuerdo mi cabeza en el pupitre mirando hacia la ventana pensando en toda mi familia y amigos vagando sobre lo que estarán haciendo

Me preguntó como si cuidaran a todas mis mascotas..

Acaso Cuando me gradué podré volver a verlos

"Hola.."

Que será de mi cuando termine todos mis estudios

"Hola..?" una voz sonando a una pregunta se escucho

Eh quien será..

Sin darme cuenta por un momento todo lo que había sido una zona de guerra se había convertido en un salón de paz y tranquilidad varias voces suaves aparentando susurros se podían percibir dándome un asombro total luego me rei un momento

"Hola al fin!"

Miré a un lado donde venía la voz femenina encontrándose nada más con una chica muy alegre de pelo rubio y de ojos azules sus mejillas tenían pintado un corazón y llevaba unos cuernos de fiestas en su cabeza

que rara que es pero bueno mejor es no conocer a nadie no?

"Hola.." dije con un tono no tan alegre como el de ella

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es star butterfly y tu..?"

al oir su nombre me sorprendí por unos segundos de lo extraño que sonaba

"Mi nombre es Martín Mucho gusto" dije volteando de nuevo hacia la ventana

"Igualmente! Oye te veo algo deprimido sucede algo?"Preguntó star su tono notaba un poco de preocupación

"No.. no es nada.. son cosas mías" dije despacio volteando a ver de nuevo la ventana

"entiendo lo siento.." dijo star sonando un poco menos deprimida

Después de varios minutos me doy vuelta un momento para ver que star se dio vuelta para hablar con otra persona

luego de ver su sonrisa me di vuelta y seguí contemplando la vista hacia el horizonte por la gran ventana del salón

pero todo había durado unos segundos hasta que un fuerte golpe vino de la entrada del salón haciendo que me levanté rápido y volteara a hacia donde había sido el ruido todo se convierte en silencio absoluto Cuando entra la maestra totalmente horrenda y su expresión de odio era demasiado evidentes muchos las confundirían por una especie de bestia del bosque de donde vengo y correrán lejos de ella del miedo

"Muy bien alumnos empezaremos la clase de hoy pero antes debo hacer un anuncio" dijo con su vos algro grave

"Tenemos un estudiante nuevo y es el que esta sentado ahí" la maestra me señala

"levántate por favor"Ordenó

Obedeciendo algo asustado me levantó de mi asiento sin decir nada mostrando una sonrisa

"Presenta te como quieras" dijo caminando a su silla

"Esta bien.." dije Mirando al frente evitando a todos los demás alumnos que me estaban observando detenidamente siendo la de Star la que más me atrajo ya que a mostraba aún un poco de tristeza pero decidí presentarme ante todos

"Mi nombre es Martín tengo 18 años y soy transferido de otra Academia muy lejos de aqui espero poder empezar a hace nuevos y buenos amigos" dije un poco entusiasmado

Los demás me observaron sin decir nada y luego se concentraron al frente con la maestra luego me senté rápido suspirando aliviado

:Muy bien eso fue rápido pero esta bien para mi" dijo la maestra la cual se levanto de su asiento poniendo se al frente del pizarrón

mire a Star mi nueva amiga quien ya había sacado sus cuadernos poniendo me un poco mal por lo de hace rato tomé otra decisión

arrancando una hoja y usando una técnica de de origami forme una rosa de papel y antes de que la maestra empezará todo me acerqué a Star un poco

"Oye star.." hablé muy despacio

ella no contestaba

"pst star.."dije un poco más fuerte logrando que ella me preste atención

"si?" dijo ella mirándome

"lamentó lo de hace rato"dije algo decaído

"Tranquilo no te preocupes" dijo star sin mostrar emoción

"oigan no se distraigan tanto que la maestra nos verá"dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de Star

"tranquilo marco esta todo bien"dijo star

sin prestarle atención al comentario del chico mantuve la rosa de papel en mi mano escondida de la vista de todos

"antes extiende tu mano"dije despacio y un poco nervioso por dentro

"para que quieres que haga eso?" Pregunto star confundida

"te quiero dar algo"dije un poco más nervioso por dentro

"esta bien" dijo star extendiendo su mano

es ahora o nunca pensé nervioso

extiendo mi mano sobre la de ella y deje con cuidado la risa de papel en su Palma

luego me aleje un poco mirándola de re ojo por un segundo note si rostro en sorpresa y observando la rosa detenidamente poniéndome aun mas nervioso intente mirar al frente pero era imposible casi quería ver su reacción y si era buena o mala

pero su amplia sonrisa daba una clara pista de que fue buena su reacción trayéndome un poco de alegría de repente un rostro aparecía a un lado de ella

el chico quien seguramente era su amigo tenia unos ojos sobre mi su expresión de sospecha y amenaza eran claras algo que me trajo algo de miedo

"oigan ustedes dos presten atención" dijo la maestra enojada viéndonos

asustado me concentre al frente sin voltearme de nuevo a ver a Star

sin que me llegará a dar cuenta de que tenía un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas

Comenzaremos el primer día de clases bien

"tiempo de salto!"dijo cael

"tiempo de salto?" usted pregunta

"Sujétate de su silla y iremos un poco hacia delante" cael dice sosteniendo su báculo el cual empieza a brillar

"Wo wo woo!" usted grita agarrándose e las silla siendo rodeado por un aura dorado al igual que las demás sillas y la mesa junto a usted

Todo el contorno dio vueltas junto con usted y la mesa y el libro pasaba hoja tras hoja

Tiempo de salto finalizado 4:45 de la tarde dijo una voz electrónica

las horas de clases no habían cambiado seguían siendo un poco aburridas en algunos momentos y en otros era importantes la concentración

en los recreos fue totalmente igual cada grupo separado según lo que yo llamó categoría

camine me senté en uno de las mesas vacías y disfrutó de mi comida en paz

debería mandarles un mensaje cuando llege a cada de como fue mi primer día pensé comiendo

"Holaa! Martín!" dijo una voz femenina no muy lejos

me detuve de comer y busque la voz hasta que cuando volver atrás mio note a Star y un chico acercándose a mi

"Hola star como te sientes ?"Pregunté

"muy bien!"dijo star sentándose al lado mío

"Hola tu debes ser el chico nuevo" dijo su amigo

"si jeje es algo difícil adaptarse" respondí .

"no te preocupes has tenido un buen comienzo créeme"dijo el chico extendiendo su mano hacia mi

"por cierto soy marco Díaz"

sonriendo extiendo mi mano tomando la suya en un apretón

"mucho gusto mi nombre es Martín" dije alegre

"lo se star me contó un poco de ti" respondió marco soltando mi mano un poco de sospecha y amenaza aun se encontraban ahi

"jeje enserio ? me alagas" dije mirando a Star quien estaba comiendo y al mismo tiempo viendonos

sólo se limitó a sonreír luego de terminar su bocado

"gracias.. has sido tierno conmigo además de hacerme un lindo regalo"respondió star atrayendo la mirada de marco

"encerio ? me gustaría luego ver ese regalo star se puede ?"Pregunto marco viéndome algo de enojo de soltaba de su expresión

oh no, creo que ellos sin pareja pensé intentando ocultar mi mano en mi bolsillo quien estaba temblando

"tranquilizate marco no es nada de otro mundo" respondió star poniendo su mano en mi hombre

suspire internamente aliviado al ver a marco más relajado

luego de nuestra charla empezamos a comer cada uno su comida mientras buscábamos temas de conversación

por 10 minutos continuamos hablando sobre mi en algunos momentos y preguntas empezaba a pensar que me encontraba en un interrogatorio

star no paraba de hacer preguntas intentando conocerme más algo que me trajo alegría hasta que sonó la campaña dándonos la señal de volver a clases

"tiempooo de Salto!" Grito cael

o diablos voy a vomitar si esto sigue así usted piensa sosteniendose de su asiento mientras desaparecidas en un remolinllevadoa algún lugar de la historia

aunque creo que esta ves le seguire el juego.. por ahora

-nota del autor-

esto lo escribi hace un rato y por ahi puede llegar a tener uno que otro error gramatical lo lamento pero ahora dentro de pocos dias me ire de vacasciones asi que puede que suba un cap de ves en cuando si tengo tiempo libre jeje estare en el campo asi que intentare subir uno cada semana o cada 2 xD no lo se

saludos y felices fiestas ! y vacascio-..

"oye.." dijo cael

que quieres?

"sube rapido este capitulo y te ayudare para la semana entrante asi es mas rapido" dijo cael su tono enojado se hacia evidente

pf.. ok

hasta el siguiente capitulo


	3. capitulo 3 Las duras revelaciones

_**Tiempo de salto finalizado 4 semanas después**_

 _ **Punto de vista Martin**_

Mi alojamiento al igual mis estudios en Echo Creek tiene sus altas y bajas pero mayormente se convirtieron en días demasiado normales y aburridos siendo casi una rutina diaria de levantarme salir a clases luego volver ordenar las cosas y hacer los deberes y repetir al día siguiente

A diferencia de mi pueblo en la academia natural que yo asistía podíamos salir al campo y explorar lugares donde no mucha gente había ido montar a caballo atreves de los inmensos prados formados además de nadar en el rio cercano y lagos entre otras miles de cosas posibles que eran realizadas muy variadamente

Siendo una ciudad muy poblada y se extendía demasiado lejos de algún lugar natural donde puedes relajarte la única forma posible era tomar varias horas de viaje para el lugar más cercano y varios autobuses pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto podía seguir viviendo lejos del campo o dedicar mi tiempo a viajes si es necesario

La mañana lentamente empezaba con el sonido del despertador como de costumbre repetitiva de alarma

con mi mano como si fuera algo automático lentamente golpeo el despertador apagándolo e intentando volver a dormir nuevamente sin importarme la hora que era solo mi cuerpo y mente pedían descanso profundo unas horas mas

No quería levantarme el cansancio junto con el estrés de los días anteriores me habían hecho vulnerable además de ser demasiado repetitivo y deducible en ocasiones logrando que me estresara aun mas y mi aburrimiento junto al cansancio era casi abrumadores

el día no prometía mucho no tan caluroso ni tan frio se podía oír a la gente que pasaba cerca del departamento a toda velocidad muchas voces daban a saber que se dirigían a sus trabajos y otros a sus propios asuntos cotidianos

Luego de unos minutos más de intentos fallidos de soñar me levanto con un bostezo grande corriendo los cobertores a un lado y estirando mis brazos y piernas

"dios espero que hoy sea diferente" bostezo cerrando mis ojos por completo

al abrir mis ojos la visión se ve aclarada por el sol iluminando partes de la casa aumentando la luz en todo el lugar levantándome más poniendo mis piernas de lado de la cama aclarando mi visión aun mas hasta ponerse de forma muy normal y nítida

Me levantó por completo de la cama y entro al baño rápido mirando a mi alrededor abro la ducha mientras espero a que se caliente el agua me quito toda la ropa y al tocar el agua con mis manos la sensación agradable invitándome a entrar recorría mi cuerpo sin pensarlo 2 veces entro y la puerta se cierra rápidamente

 _ **10 minutos después**_

Salí del baño completamente limpio y con mi ropa de la escuela preparada desde anoche doblada en mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cama donde la deja enzima y tomando prenda por prenda me vestí rápido mirando el reloj salgo hacia la cocina y tomando un buen desayuno preparado en menos de 15 minutos baje hasta la entrada del departamento donde salude al guardia de turno el cual se había vuelto amable y buen amigo conmigo

Al salir del hotel tome el camino más rápido en dirección a mi escuela deseando que este día sea diferente y pensando sobre mi futuro en la cuidad y lo que debo hacer para no endeudarme demasiado y retrasarme en mis estudios

Debería buscar un empleo de medio tiempo... pensé al recordar la cantidad de pago por mes de estadía en el hotel

Mire el paisaje que me rodeaba casas de diferentes tamaños y formas variadas se alzaban ante mi mientras me dirigía a mi destino las plantas actuaban a mi alrededor a causa del amuleto natural saliendo varias flores pequeñas alrededor de sus hojas los animales que pasan cerca mío solo me observaban por unos segundos luego se iban lejos hasta perderse y la gente con sus rostros de cansancio pero un poco alegres

de repente un fuerte sonido estruendoso se escucho cerca siendo tan fuerte que el suelo empezó a temblar por un momento asustándome luego en un instante una onda expansiva llego de algún lado haciendo que caiga al suelo de la sorpresa inesperada mire a mi alrededor viendo una columna de humo levantarse no muy lejos de donde me encontraba

MM.. Debo ir a controlar

Saque mi amuleto y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello ocultándolo con mis ropas me levanto del suelo viendo como pequeños rayos salen hacia los cielos como fuegos artificiales de una fiesta en un instante salí corriendo en dirección al humo pensando en solo observar y si de ser necesario brindar ayudar

luego de correr 6 calles sin parar el humo se expandía a mi alrededor bajando mi velocidad hasta solo ser una caminata lenta al acercarme mire todo con mucha oscuridad y cenizas flotando por todos lados a casusa de la explosión

Que habrá pasado aquí? pensé buscando algún señal de vida de persona herida

En mi búsqueda empiezo a notar muchos huecos en el suelo y lo que pareciera una mezcla de miel y pegamento llenando dichos agujeros continúe observando mucho mas a mi alrededor pero no había absolutamente nadie durante el paso que hacia suspire muy aliviado y empecé a buscar el camino fuera de la zona de guerra extraña

Son unos inútiles una voz un poco grave se escucho

Qué diablos...

Seguí la voz rápido hasta llevar fuera de las cenizas y humo que se había esparcido hacia los cielos aclarando el panorama mi sorpresa queda aun mas fuerte al poder observar star con alguien en lo que parecía una pose de batalla sin pensarlo un segundo más me mantuve oculto en un montón de basura y barriles abandonados fuera de la vista de todos expectante ante las escena de lo que fuera un combate ante mis ojos

Ojala tuviera algo para comer y disfrutar de lo que pasa aquí dijo cael atreves del amuleto

Cállate... Que acaso no te sorprende? pregunte mentalmente

No...Ts... Soy mágico... he visto esto millones de veces y en nuestros viajes contigo también pasamos por estas cosas no debería sorprenderte esto... Respondió cael algo sarcástico y bromista

Si jajá mira como me rio... pensé sin expresión emoción alguna

Varios monstruos que se encontraban en el suelo se levantaban con ayuda de otros que estiraba su brazo o extremidad rara ayudándolos

Para que tenga a todos ustedes si no pueden quitarle su varita la voz que se escuchaba de alguna parte volvió a salir

intente buscar el monstruo que hablaba así pero para mi sorpresa muchos de ellos se centraron en un solo lado donde star y marco estaban preparados para un combate con muchos monstruos muy desagradables y con miradas de muerte en algunos otros un poco asustados pero uno de ellos se elevo hacia los cielos

Ataquen y róbenle su varita dijo el más pequeño de todos el cual llevaba un casco de hueso de algún pájaro por arriba de su pequeño ejercito

Si señor ludo dijeron todos quienes corrieron amenazante hacia star y el otro sujeto

Mejor los ayudo pensé mientras mi amuleto empezó a brillar nuevamente

Estando listo para saltar en la escena a ayudar a mi amiga me detuve al ver que la pareja se defendía ferozmente evitando los ataques de los monstruos repartiendo golpes y patadas al estilo película de artes marciales a todos ellos sin piedad aunque star y marco no mostraban ni una pisca de temor por sus vidas sus rostros reflejaban diversión y alegría estaban presentes en cada golpe acertado como si ya hubieran peleados demasiadas veces contra ellos

Me detuve por completo y manteniéndome oculto disipo mi magia y continuo expectante de la batalla que se libraba de pronto una especie de portal familiar se abrió y los monstruos que parecían heridos entraron rápido a excepción del más pequeño quien uso una especie de varita mágica creando un muro de lodo oscuro como distracción luego entro en el portal el cual se cerró en un destello

Star y marco seguían contentos luego de su enfrentamiento mortal para cualquiera unos minutos después star usando su varita y dando varias vueltas a su alrededor todo lo que había sido destruido y quemado desapareció en un aura rosa extendiéndose por toda la zona afectada al momento que el aura cruza por debajo de mis pies la magia de mi amuleto se activo automáticamente mi forma de hipogrifo revestido por la armadura natural se reveló atrayendo la mirada de los 2 hacia mi

Una criatura quedo varada dijo star alzando su varita en contra de mi y su amigo se lanzo en frente de mi con una patada voladora

Reaccionando a su ataque ondeo mi cola con un poco de fuerza y dándome una vuelta doy un latigazo a marco en su estomago lanzándolo hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo detrás de star al observarla noto una furia que pocas veces veo en gente

Diablos que hago! qué hago? pensé rápido

Star lanza una especie de rayos con animalitos que impactan en mi armadura varias veces empecé a moverme a su alrededor esquivando cada ataque que ella me lanzaba de repente su amigo me lanza encima mío posicionándome en mi lomo y empezó a dar varios golpes en mi armadura la cual presionaba contra mi cuerpo infringiéndome un poco de dolor

Arg! grite extendiendo mis alas y levantándome en 2 patas detrás las cuales golpean contra el suelo con fuerza mágica quien hizo temblar el suelo nuevamente mandando a star al suelo

Extiendo mis alas y salgo volando girando varias veces lanzando fuera de mi a su compañero de pelea quien fue atrapado en el aire por una especie de mano brillando dándome vuelta mientras me alejo star lanza una ráfaga de rayos blancos de magia pero fue detenida por una pares de madera que había invocado miro al frente y sigo volando más rápido perdiéndome en las nubes

Por poco y salgo lastimado pensé surcando los cielos mi amuleto crea varias nubes oscuras brindándome escondites seguros y formando un clima nublado con ráfagas frías

 _ **Punto de vista de star**_

Después de disfrutar el enfrentamiento con mi enemigo ludo donde esta vez había formado un ejército más grande y realizado hechizos con la varita oscura se sentía su poder crecer con cada ataque empecé a hacer las reparaciones de los daños mi cuerpo se siente como el estrés había desaparecido a causa de los días de clases y mis pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en los meses pasados se había ido por un momento y reemplazados por algo mas atrajo mi atención

La criatura que había abandonado era algo que jamás había visto pero algo en el me había llamado la atención que poseía magia de algún tipo en particular el cual utilizo en contra de nosotros hizo crecer una muro de plantas en un instante y sin previo aviso y luego desapareció entre las nubes las cuales se expandieron a gran velocidad creando un clima nublado y frio

Me detuve de reparar los daños mi magia lentamente caía dándome a entender que pronto necesitaría el cargador para recuperarla pero mi mente no dejaba de recordar su expresión de asustadizo como si jamás nos hubiera visto alguna vez algo de él me resulto familiar

Tenía miedo de mi pensó star

Recordando aún más su aspecto con grandes alas y una especie de cabeza de águila su cuerpo completamente rodeado de una armadura dorada algo débil a mi parecer pero también logró percatarse de una cadena que rodeaba su cuello dándome entender que usaba un collar extraño com varios simbolos en los cuales logro distingir una hoja y una especie de cristal de un color extraño en su centro ademas de poseer dicho cristal tambien en su casco

Rápidamente deje de lado ese asunto y me concentre en volver a limpiar el desastre causado por la criatura dejando solo el muro de ramas que había creado procedí a volver donde estaba marco quien miraba al cielo parecía que estaba buscando la criatura y percatándose de que no volviera eso no lo sabia

Marco creo que enfrentar a ludo y a su pandilla de monstruos fue gratificante pero no pude sacarles mi libro... dije triste

Marco se volteó observándome con preocupación moviéndose hacia mí y unos segundos después puso una mano en mi hombro

No te preocupes star la siguiente lo atraparemos entendido? dijo marco quien se acerco a mí y me abrazo

al sentir su abrazo cerré mis ojos un momento y rodeándolo con mis manos correspondiéndolo felizmente cerré mis manos en su espalda evitando que se saliera de mi lado era difícil no sentirme cómoda con sus abrazos en estos tiempo difíciles mis libro de hechizos familiares robados mi varita que había sido partida en 2 y transformadas en algo totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada trayendo una ola de cambios en mi vida y de efectos inesperados en el lanzamiento de mis hechizos junto a que no siempre puedo compartir estos momento con mi amigo

Marco después del baile el cual se había ido con el amor de su infancia jackie Lynn Thomas y el acontecimiento que les hice pasar con el hechizo del ojo maligno no se supo nada hasta días después cuando finalmente se habían vuelto pareja por quienes me alegro mucho que al fin mi mejor amigo encontró su felicidad pero algo dentro mío en el fondo se sentía algo triste pero siendo un alivio que era muy pequeño pero persistía ahí un sentimiento extraño y doloroso

Pero con el tiempo un temor empezaba a aparecer más grande dentro mío al igual que una pregunta que hasta ahora sigue sin ningún tipo de respuesta ni pista de ello

Cuanto faltara para que yo encuentre mi propia felicidad?

Después de unos minutos abro mis ojos y me separe de él sonriendo renovada y observando el muro aun levantado y gente sorprendida mirándolo

Tengo que terminar de limpiar dije sacando tomando mi varita nuevamente y dirigiéndome hace un extremo de la reja que aún estaba cubierta por el muro de enredadera utilizando mi magia el muro reaccionaba a mi dispersándola con la punta de las ramas actuando con un movimiento del mismo en forma de látigo haciendo que me enoje

Volví a emplear el poder de mi magia un poco más potente de lo normal mi corazones se iluminaban de un color rosado débil al igual que la media estrella de mi varita y el aura que rodeaba el muro empezaba a desintegrarlo lentamente continuando durante un tiempo agotador con el mismo nivel de poder que tenia desapareciendo el muro totalmente luego termino toda la limpieza agitada me siento en el suelo y después miro el reloj que marcaba las 8:45

Recostándome en el pasto mire al cielo solo quería saber donde esta esa criatura para que no cause ningún problema y devolverla a mewni con urgencia

Dejando lo que será una búsqueda largo plazo observé a marco quien estaba con su celular y por cómo movía sus manos escribía un mensaje con suma rapidez examine su expresión se lo notaba muy feliz dándome a entender que estaba hablando con jackie

Marco deberías seguir o llegaremos emm algo tarde dije en el suelo despacio tomando mis cosas fácilmente alcanzable con mis manos

Por dios! llegaremos tarde vámonos star dijo marco alarmado agarrando su mochila y esperándome en la entrada

Muy bien dije perezosamente me levanto del suelo y camino rápido a su lado arrepintiéndome de haberle dicho lo de clases

Por cierto star dijo marco

Si? Pregunté

Creo saber qué clase de criatura es respondió marco

Sorprendida ante su comentario mire a marco totalmente confiado de saber de qué se trataba y necesitaba saber para recordar o al menos saber vencerle para devolverlo a su dimensión

Dime que era? Pregunté más curiosa

Te lo diré después ahora vámonos dijo marco corriendo en dirección a la escuela

Yo sin decir nada salí corriendo detrás del hasta ponerme a su lado pero sin decir nada ambos corrimos directo a la escuela a la espera de que cuando llegamos mi querido amigo me cuente de qué tipo de bestia se trataba o me muestre algún libro respecto al tema que por ahora solo tiene más preguntas y ninguna respuesta

Que será esa cosa?

 _ **Punto de vista de Martin**_

De la que me he salvado pensé frustrado en el salón de clases

Mi suerte me salvo al salir escapando con vida de star y su amigo luchador con un poco de poder pude usar la expansión natural y cubrirme en las nubes que se dispersaban por todo el cielo azul creando accidentalmente un cambio de clima alrededor de toda la ciudad sin detenerme de volar directo a la escuela baje despacio de los cielos sin que nadie se diera cuenta aterrizo en el techo de la academia

Disipo mi forma mágica y vuelvo mi forma normal mire a todo mi alrededor asegurándome de no haber sido captado por algo o alguien que se encontrara en el lugar aliviado suspiro varias veces y procedo a entrar por una puerta de mantenimiento hacia los pasillos de la escuela en total normalidad como si nada me hubiera pasado o afectado desde que llegue aquí hace casi un mes

Mi clase que aun no que aun comenzaba observe el reloj que marcaba las 8:45

Faltando 15 minutos para el inicio de clases corrí hacia mi casillero guardando un cuaderno y sacando otro junto con un par de libros y cierro un poco fuerte sin perder tiempo seguí corriendo hacia el salón hasta encontrarme con la puerta del mismo usando mi mano giro la perilla entre rápido atrayendo la mirada de varios estudiantes por un segundo luego volvieron a sus cosas

Rápido solté la perilla y sin llamar la atención de nuevo me senté en mi lugar de costumbre y dejando mi mochila a un lado moví mis manos en frente de la mesa y apoyando mi cabeza sobre ellos cerré los ojos pensando en todo lo que había sido testigo en este inicio de día

Star no es humana es una maga de luz que usa sus poderes para combatir monstruos mandándolos lejos atreves de un portal dimensional pensé con miedo girando mi cabeza hacia la ventana y observando el cielo

Los recuerdos de los golpes recibidos y el daño que cause en el lugar surcaban mi mente mi miedo creció cuando la imagen del portal llego a mi mientras seguía hundido en mi mente cierro mis ojos concentrándome aun masa

Ese portal es dimensional mi experiencia y ojos no me puede fallar pero porque el color era muy oscuro

De repente sentí una mano tocándome por la espalda despertando mi mente y abriendo los ojos asustado miro al frente automáticamente para darme cuenta que la maestra no había llegado todavía

"oye Martin... "dijo una voz femenina

siguiendo la voz que me llamaba me voltee hacia un lado para darme cuenta de repente de star al lado mío viéndome a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro mis recuerdos se vuelven a encender por un segundo de lo que había pasado esta mañana me trajeron un temor a mi cuerpo que raras veces experimentaba

h-h- hola star Em... digo buenos días... dije mirando a otro lado fingiendo una sonrisa

Sucede algo Martin? pregunto star preocupada el sonido de su silla moviéndose daba la clave que se había levantado

No no, estoy bien dije sonando sincero y con alegría volteándome nuevamente hacia ella

Este… seguro? pregunto star dando unos pasos cerca mío y poniendo sus manos en mi espalda

En una fracción de segundo el dolor llegaba a mi cerebro al momento que star apoya sus manos en una de las áreas que habían sido afectada por sus ataques combinados con lo de su amigo y compañero sentado a un banco de distancia

Star... podrías sacar las manos de mi es que... ando un poco lastimado... dije despacio

De repente star solo me observo muy preocupada quitando sus manos de mi sabiendo de lo que se venía sonrió con felicidad evitando mostrar alguna señal de dolor a ella y levando mis manos hacia ella

Tranquila amiga estoy bien no es tan grave mañana estaré como nuevo dije agitando mis manos en frente de ella haciendo un gesto de que no se preocupe

Mi amiga solo asintió con la cabeza suspirando levemente y volvió a su asiento y se sentó en su silla acomodándose bien solo se quedo observándome actuando rápido vuelvo a la posición en la que estaba creando momento de silencio invadía la sala por 10 minutos entre star y yo tratando de no sacar mucho el tema de esta mañana una fórmula de escusa llegó a mí y decidí hablar

Star... Que tal va tu día? pregunte mirando al frente

Escuche un breve suspiro muy reconocible obligándome a volver a verla tomándome por sorpresa el tiempo en como su sonrisa desapareció y una expresión algo triste se dejaba al descubierto en el intercambio

Tranquila dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro

Si no quieres hablar de ello no es necesario que lo hagas pero sabes que tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme mencione sonriéndole acomodándose en mi asiento dejando ver una parte del collar

Star me miro directamente mostrándome su sonrisa dándome algo de paz de no ser el causante de su reciente tristeza pero luego sus ojos se pasaron un poco más hacia abajo preocupándome lentamente

Diablos...

Oye esa cadena se me hace algo familiar dijo star curiosa acercándose a mi desde su asiento

Eh? Pregunté fingiendo confusión

Si creo haber visto esa cadena respondió star moviéndose más cerca

Sus intenciones sospechosas eran acertadas dándome mucho miedo de la validez que tenia si llegaba a saber que era yo quien escapo de ella y su amigo karateca actuando ante futuras preguntas me alejo discretamente

Debe ser una confusión star mentí alejándose al mismo tiempo que ella lo movía hacia mi

Un fuerte golpe vino de la puerta abriéndola hasta el punto de golpear contra la pared y star volvió a su posición normal al igual que yo con un miedo totalmente diferente al que tenía hace unos minutos la maestra quien no se encontraba en su buen día agarro la perilla de la puerta y con mucha fuerza azoto la puerta cerrándola de milagro que no se rompiera la ventana

En un instante se sentó en su silla tirando todos los libros y pila de hojas en su escritorio y observando a cada uno con una mirada de muerte y furia a quien hablase

Ninguno quería problemas con ella cuando estaba en ese estado

Alarmado oculte la cadena nuevamente por debajo de mis ropas sin que star se diera cuenta de mis movimientos elabore una ingeniosa excusa mental en caso de emergencias

Si vuelve a preguntar solo diré que es un regalo familiar pensé confiado

star no volvió a verme durante la clase concentrada en sus cosas haciendo pequeños ruidos y molestando a su amigo del otro lado la maestra solo se limitaba a explicar pequeños problemas de matemática y no respondía a ninguna pregunta a excepción de un par que al parecer eran los mejores de toda la clase

La campana sonó de repente y la maestra dejo el pizarrón de su larga explicación y luego se dio vuelta mostrando su rostro oscuro y lleno de una maldad que se asemejaría a un maniaco totalmente feliz

Muy bien clase la clase ya termino por ahora los veré en la siguiente dijo la maestra pasando revisión a todos del salón

Y... espero que haya terminado la tarea volvió a decir la maestra su tono oscuro era evidente a simple oído

Mi expresión de terror salió a la luz otra vez al recordar haber olvidado la tarea en el departamento

O diablos de nuevo... esto no terminara bien para mí

8 horas más tarde

El alivio se sentía en el aire junto a una frescura después de una jornada prácticamente laborar en la escuela solo el sonido de la campana de fin de la última clase traía satisfacción por primera vez desde mi despertar al comienzo del día

Camine de forma rápida a mi casillero usando una combinación desbloqueo la puerta de metal y guardo casi todos mis cuadernos del día dentro junto a todos mis libros mi mente no quería estudiar mi cuerpo se sentía completamente agotado solo un pequeño pensamiento de como inicio el día y como termino

Durante la hora de receso de clases intermedias tuve la gratitud de conocer nuevos amigos los cuales me resultaron demasiado interesantes por no destacar extraños algunos de ellos quienes fueron presentados por star pero a decir verdad ella es mi primera amiga y nada lo cambiará aunque el primer amigo quien fue presentado por ella fue alguien que estuvo esa mañana peleando a su lado

marcos diaz quien fue amable de hablar conmigo de más cosas de referidas a sospechas de intenciones malas inventadas por alguien dentro de la escuela que planeo con star tomándome muy por sorpresa al punto de tener algo de miedo de como cerraba sus puños con fuerzas rápidamente actué diciendo de que solo soy amigo y no planeo nada con ella ni con nadie haciendo que suspire un poco aun sospechando de mi además de mencionar de que vive en la misma casa que star algo que me llego a sorprender un poco cerca del punto de pensar que eran hermanos pero para no dejarme incomodado comentaron que Vivian en cuartos separados algo que me trae muchas preguntar y pistas de que si son amigos o tal vez algo mas pero rápidamente toda pista queda aclara y cada pregunta se contestaba sola y desaparecía al ver como el chico toma de la mano con una chica rubia con una patineta atada atrás en su mochila

El siguiente fue ferguson quien no fue muy agradable conmigo preguntándome más de 30 preguntas seguidas y además de tener una grabadora activada en vista de todos pero fue robada por marco quien quito la cinta y la guardo en el enojándolo pequeños recuerdos venían a mí de mi niñez pasando por la misma etapa que el pero tiene un buen corazón al igual que yo pero no lo saca a la luz a excepciones de cuando le dejan una bandeja de nachos la cual da la apariencia de ser amante de ellos

Otro fue Alfonso un chico dotado de inteligencia al igual de impaciencia por los juegos mentales sin durar un segundo de presentación jugamos uno solo mostrándose crédulo en situaciones donde perdía contra mi varias veces en el mismo juego además de tener una fuerte atracción por chicas que solo varias en novelas para adultos aunque eso no me preocupaba lo más mínimo

la siguiente fue janna su carácter pasivo y voz relajante te decía que ella no parecía nada malo mi nuevo amigo marco se acerco a mi oído susurrándome palabras de peligro de ella quien entrecerró sus ojos de enojo y observándome solo fijamente algo de preocupación venia a mi después de saludarla la sensación de incomododidad se encontraba presente de haber oído las palabras de marco tome asiento al lado de star manteniéndome a distancia de janna y comenzamos nuestra platica de preguntas hacia mí y mis preguntas hacia ellos cada una pensada con anterioridad y sabiamente

Luego de los siguiente 10 minutos un chico paso cerca nuestro llevando un instrumento electrónico consigo mismo atrayendo la atención de star profundamente entrando en trance sus mejillas lentamente se volvían rojas y su expresión de ser flechaba se volvía muy evidente

Luego de que pasara todos miraron a star quien no nos prestaba atención y solo observaba al chico irse lejos hasta salir de la cafetería luego de eso supe que era su enamoramiento inicial la persona se llama oskar greason y que siempre tocaba fuera de escuela enloqueciendo a los que estaban en ese momento además de producir ruidos muy fuera de lugar y desafinados como alguien arrastrando las uñas finas sobre un pizarrón

Salí de mis recuerdos de la tarde evitándome dolores de cabeza y tome unos libros y cuadernos mas de mi casillos que usare mañana guardándolos dentro de mi mochila la cual cerré y procedí a cerrar el casillero en el instante que se cerró por completo noto a star en el lugar donde estaba la puerta mirándome fijamente haciendo que dé un salto hacia atrás del susto

Star... dime qué haces aquí...? o mejor dicho cuando llegaste? pregunte calmando mi respiración

Star solo se movió más cerca mío y dándome un toque en mi nariz solo rio sin decir una sola palabra

Ohh nada solo quería hablarte a solas si es que tu quieres? dijo star

Suspire un momento frustrado del día solo el querer irme a casa a finalizar el largo día de clases viendo una película con refrescos solo era lo único que me mantenía en pie en este momento además de la relajación de las múltiples bromas de iniciación de la escuela algo que no me gustaba en lo absoluto

pero me detuve antes de pronunciar las 2 palabras de decisión al ver su rostro algo extraño resaltaba que no iba con ella su expresión que algo de verdad importante la desesperación el consuelo y la reconfortante ayuda de un amigo estaban presentes en ella quería decirme de suma importancia para ella y que seguro para mí también

Suspirando nuevamente decidí no negarme y solo asentí con la cabeza sin más que decir star salto a mi alrededor de alegría y tomando mis cosas juntos caminamos fuera de la escuela sin decirnos una sola palabra la luz del sol lentamente se ocultaba y pequeñas estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el cielo juntos llegamos a la entrada de un parque el cual encendía las luces de los faroles que estaban colocados en partes aleatorias del mismo

Dime star que quieres hablar conmigo? pregunte curioso rompiendo el silencio

Star sólo observó a todos lados la cantidad de personas que cruzaban a nuestros lados luego observaba los árboles en búsqueda e alguna persona o algo que pudiera llegar a caer de sorpresa encima de ellos o de nosotros si eligiéramos un lugar cercano a los arboles dándome miedo de su repentina actuación y vigilancia además de dejarme confundido ante sus actos

Emm yo... no sé si aquí sea un buen sitio pero podemos ir a tu departamento? pregunto star volteándose hacia mi dejándome casi en shock

No quieres ir al parque o algún otro lugar? pregunte nuevamente relajando mi cuerpo intentando evitar algo incomodo nuevamente

Es que mi departamento no está del todo en orden intente mantenerme a distancia de ella

Observé como su cabello cubría su rostro y sus manos se mantuvieron abajo parpadee varias veces haciéndome hacia atrás el miedo aumentaba en mi interior

De repente sentí un empujón que me mando contra la pared de arbustos enviándome un choque de dolor de mi espalda a mi cerebro en los segundos que el dolor desaparecía y mis ojos se abrían un aroma a limón recorría mi nariz y algo me había envuelto alrededor de mi espalda

Mire un poco hacia abajo para ver star abrazándome con fuerza su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y unos sonidos como si estuviera a punto de llorar surcaban mis oídos

Star... Intente llamar su atención

Ella negó con la cabeza intentando negar lo que quería decirle y sólo se mantuvo abrazada a mí durante un tiempo en silencio de ambos lados

La incomodidad empezaba a notarse de repente star levantó su cabeza hacia mi uno de sus se había descubierto lágrimas gritaban de él y el color rojo a hacia evidente

Por favor... en ti puedo confiar mucho más que en cualquier otro amigo que tengo dijo star aferrando un poco mas fuerte a mi

Mirando a star muevo una de mis manos a su cintura y con la otra el tomo de la mejilla por debajo de su cabello haciendo que me mire con su ojo suba hacia mí y los cabellos vayan descubriendo sus lágrimas totalmente visibles combinado con su angustia su propia agonía se mostraba

Oh mierda... como odio cuando hacen eso... pensé rendido ante ella

Star... está bien te llevare a mi casa si eso te hace feliz... dije secando sus lagrimas con mi mano mi cerebro volvió a trabajar en el momento que estábamos pasando mis mejillas empezaron a pintarse de rojo

Star asintió con la cabeza y sus mejillas se pusieron roja casi tapando sus corazones nos separamos rápido mientras me calmaba tome mi mochila y espere a que ella estuviera lista

Star moviéndose un poco recogió su mochila con sus manos y se posiciono a mi lado tomando de mi brazo y juntos caminamos a mi hogar temporal deseando no ser encontrados por algún amigo que pueda malinterpretar la situación buscando en mi memoria si había un recuerdo de haber dejado por completo el lugar limpio pero algo mas se encontraba interrogante

Qué querrá star contarme?

Aun no lo sé...

 _ **Nota del autor**_

 _ **Lamento mucho pero he estado de vacaciones y no pude subir absolutamente nada así que lo siento de nuevo además de que ahora con el hipé de febrero y los nuevos capítulos que se aproximan me tienen muy emocionado no obstante para no hacer demasiado largo esta nota solo diré que...**_

 _ **he vuelto y con algunas ideas que quiero poner en duda eso si tardare entre la escritura la edición para que quede como quedo este capítulo y las correcciones casi perfectas que hago toman su tiempo y más cuando uno está solo jeje**_

 _ **Bueno desde ya saludos y espero que disfruten la historia**_

 _ **... al fin vuelves la verdad ya me tenia aburrido respondió cael sonando muy enojado**_

 _ **Ya... bueno no queda de otra solo seguir la historia**_

 _ **Mas te vale ordeno cael aun enojado**_

 _ **Ya ya...**_

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capítulo dijo cael conmigo al mismo tiempo**_


	4. Cap 4 Perdida del equilibrio

los días al igual que las noches ya no eran las misma un presentimiento extraño y futuro se aproximaba lenta pero con seguridad durante los días que pasaban y moviéndose por la oscuridad de las horas de las noche en absoluta calma en los al redores de la ciudad la soledad de las calles y negocios cerrados era lo único que podías ver los pocos autos y motocicletas que pasaban a ciertos tiempos era lo único que podías escuchar y a veces observar si te paseabas por las calles sólo hasta las primeras horas del amanecer

Los edificios elevados y lujosos mantenían sus luces de entradas encendidas al igual que la de algunas de las ventanas que eran muy pocas aportaban su gramo de luz al entorno pero en uno muy familiar en una de sus ventanas a un par de pisos de altura del suelo había la luz de una de las habitaciones estaba encendida de un color diferente mostrando una sombra pequeña del otro lado de la misma caminando varias veces de un lado al otro como si algo lo perturbara

En el interior se encontraba Martin concentrado en un libro y realizando lo que parecieran las ultimas tareas pero de repente se detuvo de escribir tomo un breve suspiro mirando al techo pensando el collar que colgaba en el de repente empezó a resplandecer de un color verde intenso el cual reemplazo la luz emitida por su lámpara de escritorio y su luz de techo

suspirando el silencio tomo la habitación por completo por un periodo largo de tiempo que se extendía de minutos a casi 1 hora donde Martin no dijo una sola palabra solo dar expresiones de tristeza y alegría en pequeños intervalos de tiempo luego de ellos se dejo recostar encima de su escritorio dejando el lápiz y cuaderno de lado mirando la ventana como las luces de relámpagos pasaban por su ventana junto con el sonido en combinación con el golpe de las gotas de agua en su ventana y paredes pero algo no andaba bien con el algo lo molestaba por dentro

Porque sufre tanto... Susurró el chico suspirando profundamente

Mirando al techo el sueño empezaba a llegar a el pero no podía dormirse todavía debía terminar los pendientes para el siguiente día pero la situación de su amiga lo tiene re preocupado acomodo sus brazos sobre el cuaderno y recostando su cabeza se quedo mirando hacia la ventana esperando la respuesta a sus dudas sus... Sentimientos encontrados con su amiga

Punto de vista de Martin

Flashback el día anterior

Nuestro camino por medio de la cuidad durante 1hora y 30 minutos manteniéndonos juntos hasta el lugar donde vivía temporalmente el día casi estaba a punto de terminar y pequeñas nubes tomaban el lugar de un cielo estrellado convirtiéndose poco a poco en un clima nublado muy posiblemente con un porcentaje elevado de lluvias fuertes trayéndome nostalgia de recuerdos de mis días en mi pueblo compartiendo el clima con amigos pero algo extraño había durante el recorrido

Mi amiga star seguía incómodamente aferrada a mi brazo alarmándome de su actitud pegadiza pero muy en el fondo una pequeña parte se sentía en calma de ver como demuestra afecto a los demás pero también un deseo muy grande de no ser visto por alguno de nuestros amigos que traería demasiadas malinterpretaciones e interrogaciones que podrían llevar a algo totalmente erróneo

Las nuevas calles por las que me llevo star fueron de un interés aun mayor que la situación en la que estaba al pasar por un parque el cual no tenía ni idea de que existía y junto a él un lugar donde había muchos aparatos de ejercitación al aire libre la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado sólo daba unos gestos deseando suerte al ver a star tan sonriente con los ojos cerrados mostrando su ternura extraña hacia mi dejando todo de lado y solo manteniéndome concentrado en mi amiga extraña

Star... Llamé débilmente intentando liberarme

Star no respondía sólo su seguimiento de mi paso me tenía en calma de que le hubiera pasado algo el hotel cada vez se encontraba más cerca alarmándome

Star.. Llamé un poco más fuerte estirando mi brazo y acercando su cabeza hacia mí junto con la apertura de sus grandes ojos azules

Se? Pregunto viéndome directamente confundida

No crees que la gente empieza a pensar algo erróneo en cómo estamos ahora...? Pregunté un poco sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado y bajando mi brazo alejándola de mi rostro y volviéndola a ver

Star solo observo a como la gente nos miraba de una forma muy extraña y al ves repulsiva dejando salir algo que no había visto de ella

Esta con miedo... pensé viendo como se alejaba de mí posicionándose del lado de la pared y escondiéndose en mí de todas las miradas acosadoras

Estando enojado de su observaciones desagradables hacia star aumento mi paso sintiendo un tirón de mi camisa girando un poco mi cabeza observo a star que empieza a seguirme el paso sosteniéndose de una parte de mi camisa con su mano

finalizamos nuestra carrera ardua al detenernos frente al hotel y con las llaves abro la puerta de cristal usando mi brazo empujo suavemente a star dentro procurándome de que no se callera con mi fuerza y rápidamente la sigo soltando la puerta la cual se cierra sola lentamente ambos mas aliviados pasamos por la recepción siendo bienvenidos por el guardia quien cordialmente correspondió el saludo de ambos y presentándole a star quien solo la observo algo confundido pero luego de unos segundos sonrió hacia ambos y luego se marcho a vigilar la entrada

star se dirigió al ascensor seguida por mi preguntándome mentalmente si ella sabe en qué piso vivo ella tocando el numero 3 rápidamente corregí si error pulsando el 4 piso y subimos los pisos de star y luego el nivel que faltaba luego de salir del ascensor nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de mi casa la cual abro rápidamente y star hace su camino por dentro pude ver como tiro su mochila sobre la mesa caminado examinaba cada rincón del departamento estirando sus brazos se sentó en el sillón observándome por unos segundos reaccionando a ello paso por la puerta y con suavidad la cierro poniendo la cerradura de llave y guardando la misma en mi bolsillo

camino cerca de Star dejando mi mochila sobre la mesa al lado de la de star sin dejar de mirarla camino un poco más poniéndome en frente de ella viéndola con una sonrisa combatiendo con su tristeza que aun seguía en su máximo esplendor rogando ser calmada

Muy bien star espera aquí que prepare algo para los 2 dije caminando a la cocina

Gracias Martin... dijo star aun deprimida

Preocupado por ella entre a la cocina pensando que le sucede mientras tome 2 tazas de un mueble cercano puse una tetera de agua la cual se logro calentar en 5 minutos usándola prepare 2 cafés con unos bocadillos preparados esta mañana dejando todo en una bandeja de metal y levantándola de la mesa me dirijo hacia donde estaba star dejando la bandeja en la mesa en frente al sofá luego vuelvo a la cocinan ordenando un poco el desastre de la preparación

En 5 minutos salí de la cocina nuevamente donde estaba star quien esperaba con su tasa levantada reaccionando agarro la taza y un bocadillo de chocolate y me siento cómodamente a su lado observándola con una sonrisa tranquila logrando que copiara por un segundo la misma sonrisa y ambos tomamos el café lentamente sincronizada mente y comiendo unos bocadillos

star de repente se detiene de tomar y suspira profundamente un poco del humo sale de su boca reflejando lo caliente que estaba el café riéndome un poco tomo un sorbo mas dejando de ver a star y pensando en cómo romper el hielo del silencio

star no dijo nada se quedo mirando su tasa humeante perdida en sus pensamientos lentamente alarmándome un poco preparando las palabras por si algo llegara a salir de su boca mientras comenzó nuevamente a tomar con cuidado

Soy una inútil no es así? su voz resonó en la habitación y cruzo mis oídos casi a punto de ahogarme con el café caliente

Mierda! eso dolió pensé intentando no demostrar mi dolor luego deje la taza de lado y miro a star

Star... porque dice esos? pregunte rápido preocupado

Porque lo soy he perdido muchas cosas importantes en estos meses dijo star sin dejar de mirar al suelo

Perdí mi libro familiar el cual me fue entregado este año continua absolutamente toda la historia de mi familia desde los primeros días que fue escrito... los hechizos iniciales los cuales practicaba frecuentemente junto a otros prohibidos demasiado peligrosos todo se fue dijo muy deprimida por alguna razón desconocida sus brazos empezaban a templar lo cual se transmitió a todo su cuerpo una ráfaga de viento muy extraña cruzaba por mi alrededor y giraba levemente sobre star

Perdí a Glossaryck... Quien no es solo iba a entrenarme para ser una buena hechicera poderosa responsable y reina en el futuro sino también cuidarme de todo mal y ser como un hermano mayor para mi temo que lo estén haciendo sufrir o cosas peores hablo star con lágrimas en los ojos y mis temblores se hacían aun más rápidos

Mi corazón está totalmente herido de la relación de marco y jackie sentía que el debe ser feliz yo... sentía que había lo correcto... yo... yo... de verdad sentía algo muy fuerte hacia marco... Yo... me enamore de el... dijo star empezando a perderse con sus palabras con mas lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas

Yo... no sé qué hacer... he perdido casi toda mi felicidad siento que no merezco nada de nadie todos los que intentan ayudarme terminan heridos... dijo star cerrando sus ojos descargando su furia y tristeza combinadas

Detente

Una parte de quiere desaparecer dejar todo y todos atrás olvidar para no volver a sentir nada y no volver a hacer sufrir a nadie dijo star nuevamente un sentimiento de enojo se desató en mi

Basta...

Mi vida... no vale nada ahora... si muriera de alguna manera sería lo más generoso Que me pudieran hacer pasar mencionó star logrando lo que nadie pudo en mucho tiempo

Me lo merezco... dijo star empezando a apagar su voz poniendo sus manos en su pelo y estirándolo

Soy totalmente una...- star intento decir algo de ella pero la interrumpo con un ligero golpe de mi mano abierta en su mejilla

Ella me observo sorprendida mi enojo estaba al máximo y mis ansias de hacerla callar estaban en verde

Porque lo hice...- interrumpí su habla abrazándola con fuerza y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho el sentimiento de odio que tenía hacia ella por sus palabras de transformó instantáneamente en tristeza y vergüenza

Lo lamento star... de verdad lo lamento pero... dices tantas cosas malas y que no son ciertas dije observándola desde arriba

Es verdad... completamente... dijo star acurrucándose en mi y con una mano golpeaba ligeramente mi pecho mientras escondía su rostro al lado de donde daba sus golpes repitiendo las mismas palabras pero con bajos sonidos combinado con pequeños llantos y lágrimas que humedecían mi remera

Durante el abrazo acaricio su espalda sonriéndole observando como detenía sus golpes lentamente y se movía por mi cuerpo para cerrar ambas manos en mi espalda actuando rápido me muevo lentamente para dejarle más espacio en el sofá ella simplemente levanta sus piernas y las deja caer en la esquina del mismo sus llantos se volvían más silenciosos y su cabello completamente cubría su rostro de mi

Debería hablar de algo con ella pensé

Star se mantuvo estable y en silencio sin pronunciar ninguna sola palabra por los siguientes 10 minutos pero algo era seguro que la necesidad que tiene de un buen amigo a su lado y del abrazo con la comodidad que este trae habla mucho más que simples palabras

Ella es mi amiga y está sufriendo demasiado y se desahoga conmigo pero debo ayudarla de cualquier forma posible para no verla así de nuevo pensé mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sus manos se separaban y exploraban mi cuerpo muy lentamente trayéndome miedo e incomodidad

Me pregunto que estará pensando...

Punto de vista de star butterfly

La agonía...

El dolor...

La maldad circulaba por donde iba como una ráfaga fría de inverno dejándome completamente vulnerable ante la oscuridad absoluta y la luz desaparece por completo de mi recuerdos todos mis logros se desvanecían como una nube pequeña las cosas que he ganado a lo largo de mi vida antes se perdían detrás para jamás volver a verlas mi propia felicidad moría en frente de mi ojos

Pero ahora con el pasar de los años todo deja de tener sentido y mi felicidad empieza a disminuir y todo lo hago se vuelve contra mía dando nuevo paso a la oscuridad que crecía muy lento pero seguro en mi corazón

La pérdida del libro de hechizos que había sido robado de mis manos junto a mi hermano mayor... Glossaryck que se encontraba dormido dentro de el en sincronía con mi miedo de que pudieran hacerle algo o que su vida esté a punto de desaparecer como el fuego de una vela extinguirse por una pequeña ráfaga de muerte dejaba mi alma partida en dos

la nueva relación de marco y jackie me daba un nuevo dolor que jamás había sentido en mi corazón una brecha se hacía con el paso de los días los momentos que podría haber pasado junto a él si hubiera sido valiente de decirle antes del baile que estaba... enamorada... de él..

Pero no tuve el valor ni la fuerza de salvar todo... mi corazón se siente solo... y herido

Por...por...- estaba por insultar a Martin después de ese golpe en mi mejilla la cual dolía mucho pero de repente fui atrapada en un abrazo con fuerza por mi quedo amigo... Martin me dejo acomodarme junto a él haciendo que el enojo que tenia hacia él se desintegrara en un instante

Mi querido amigo quien no llevo mucho conociéndolo pero algo se dé él y es que siempre ha Estado para mi ayudándome y haciendo sentir feliz y ahora que estoy tocando fondo el me ayuda a subir fuera de él de forma extraña con su amabilidad y su cálido cariño

Lentamente me voy relajando en la calidez del abrazo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho su mano se mueve por mi cuerpo llegando a mi mejilla golpeada y frotándola con suavidad el pequeño dolor desaparece la sensación de protección era abrumadora

Porque ahora me siento muy bien con el pensé con mis ojos cerrados dejándome llevar por el momento

Me sentía totalmente en paz con Martin olvidando todo durante el tiempo abrazados y juntos y sólo mantenerme así cálida y con seguridad ante cualquier peligro dejaba el paso al sueño que he perdido de los días anteriores de estar pensando en las mil y una formas de salvar a mi hermano y el libro y derrotar a ludo y poner fin a todo

Oye star... dijo Martin haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos

Tu eres una grandiosa chica eres amable con todos los que te rodean eres simpatica, tierna muy... eres hermosa creo que la chica más hermosa que conozco dijo Martin con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que el mío empiece a arder en rojo

El dijo que soy he...hermosa... pensé muy sonrojada por un breve momento mis mejillas sacaron un destello blanco por un segundo

Luego levantó la vista hasta ver a Martín concentrada en sus ojos y en una sensación extraña de corresponderse de una forma incómoda el abrazo

Qué cosas dices Martin dije riéndome un poco mas aliviada de su broma

De repente su expresión cambio y sus manos empezaron a temblar preocupándome

Haha... yo lo que quise decir es que eres primera chica que conocí y... emm... solo que eres una hermosa amiga añadió con una pequeña risa tratando de poner una excusa

q. Dices...? pregunte un poco nerviosa

Es la verdad lo que te digo star y sé que podrás con todo el dolor que tienes superarlo y en lo posible repararlo dijo Martin alejando sus brazos de mí liberándome

Gracias amigo... dije acurrucándome en el

Por alguna razón no me levante ni un milímetro me sentía completamente en calma en la posición que estaba

Podemos quedarnos así mas tiempo? pregunte mirándolo de nuevo algo sonrojada

Mirándolo mas detenidamente se le notaba que él estaba igual de sonrojado que yo la diferencia era su tierna y leve... sonrisa y un pequeño suspiro venir de él algo dentro mío me decía que no le importaba que estuviéramos muy cercanos siendo amigos...

Está bien star si eso te hace feliz amiga dijo Martin con una sonrisa volviéndome a abrazar poniendo sus manos juntas en mi estómago y juntándolas formando una cerradura

Gracias... dije con mucha satisfacción volviendo a cerrar mis ojos apoyando mis manos sobre las suyas y tomándolas con algo de fuerza

Gracias... por ser alguien que de verdad me escucha y entiende mi dolor pensé con mis ojos cerrados un par de lágrimas se filtraron y cayeron fuera de mis mejillas

Quería dormir así pero debía contenerme para evitar momentos incómodos e innecesarios

Star...

Había algo que quieres decirme por eso vinimos aquí dijo Martin cerca despertándome de mi momento feliz y liberando de su cerradura y con ella el frío empezaba a rodearme trayéndome miedo a todo mi cuerpo

Puedo saber que era lo que necesitas hablar conmigo? me pregunto haciendo que me levante de la zona de relajación la sensaciones malas volvieron como un torrente interminable pero me mantuve con calma hacia el debía decirle más de mi

O cierto lo había olvidado me maldije por dentro

Martin solo rio un poco manteniéndose a distancia de mi suspire varias veces un poco nerviosa y con algo de tristeza

Martin... sabes es que yo... empecé a hablar suspirando nuevamente

Yo no... pertenezco aquí en realidad... me detuve un momento poniendo a trabajar mi cerebro en una explicación un poco larga de mis orígenes mientras el silencio se prolongaba observando a mi amigo parpadear varias veces en total confusión Luego su rostro cambio y un sonido de risa vino de el

Eh? no entiendo... eres del extranjero jeja pensé que era algo mas importante dijo Martin sonando algo burlón

No Martin no entiendes yo no pertenezco aquí a la tierra mi hogar esta en mewni dije un poco enojada de su burla

Otro silencio abrumador empezó a rogar de que entienda un poco más me preparaba para seguir hablando más hasta que el mismo sonido de risa vino del mi enojo volvió a subir hasta el punto de moverme cerca de el

Mewni porque nunca lo he oído a ese lugar ninguna vez... dijo Martin aun confundido nuevamente haciendo que me enoje

Usando mi mano tapo su boca y me mantengo algo cerca del mostrando mi ira hacia el

Cállate déjame que te explique primero dije enojada por un minutos luego me sonroje al ver mi reacción y quite la mano rápidamente

Lo siento lo siento me aleje del un poco y me mantuve mirando el suelo

Está bien... esperare a que termines de hablar si? dijo Martin haciendo que sonría

Bueno... respondía con calma

Hash... mewni es un pueblo muy antiguo y no solo no se encuentra en la tierra ni en el espacio está mucho más lejos... en otra dimensión... pero es un lugar maravilloso y es gobernado con sabiduría y responsabilidad de mis padres quien hacen lo posible o al menos lo intentan de mantener la paz y tranquilidad hable despacio evitando verlo a los ojos

Cuando me dieron la varita mágica familiar como parte de una tradición real hice unos problemas y me mandaron aquí a la tierra donde conocí a marco... luego con el tiempo fue conociendo mas amigos los cuales siempre estaban conmigo además de venir aquí también me dieron un libro de hechizo con básicamente todo el contenido mágico que fue pasando de generación en generación y a un compañero quien es más un hermano para mí que me cuida y me enseña a controlar la magia continúe hablando perdida en mi mente recordando la noche en el cementerio de hace un tiempo atrás

Pero... todo lo he perdido mi libro... mi hermano... a marco... me siento tan lastimada que siempre estoy en el suelo toda mi vida se vuelve un desastre sin poder levantarme sola y no sé qué hacer... dije temblando mis lagrimas escapaban de mi rostro cerca de lo ultimo

Tengo miedo de volver y decirles a mis padres... tengo miedo de que se enfaden y me castiguen de forma severa tengo miedo... de que no me dejen sin mi varita y me envíen a un reformatorio tengo... miedo... de... dejar la tierra a mis amigos... me encojo con mis piernas y mis brazos ocultando mi cara en suma tristeza

No quiero que me veas así de miserable pensé llorando

De repente algo pasa por mi cuerpo rodeando mi espalda tomándome por sorpresa haciendo que salga de mi escondite y rebele mi rostro todo estropeado las lagrimas en total libertad a mi querido amigo quien se había movido cerca de mí y extendió su brazo intentando atraerme en un abrazo

Oye estas sufriendo mucho de verdad y sola... dijo Martin viéndome preocupado tirando de mí lentamente

Si... soy una inútil dije maldiciéndome a mi misma por mis errores pero por alguna extraña fuerza me hacia caer despacio sobre el

No porque intentas reparar todo y soportal el dolor sola eso no te hace inútil pero hay algo que has olvidado star... dijo Martin moviendo mas brazo y haciendo que me apoye en su pecho de espaldas a mi amigo y volviendo a cerrar ambas manos en mi estomago

No estás sola en ningún momento dijo Martin abrazándome como antes mis manos como si fuera una costumbre sus posicionaron en la cerradura impidiendo que se abriera

Tenerlo cerca y poder sentir su cariño animándome no quería que acabe por alguna razón me sentía en calma con sus abrazos con una total seguridad de que podría lograr todo junto a él acaso será que...

Me este enamorando de nuevo... naa... solo es un momento que jamás tuve con alguien

Star... tienes a todos tus amigos aquí ellos no te abandonaron y aunque marco y jackie estén juntos tú debes mirar y procurar que él sea feliz con ella además son tus amigos y te ayudaran en todo como tú has ayudado en su relación si es que tu dejas que lo hagan claro dijo Martin sorprendiéndome con lo últimas palabras

Tal vez... pero aun me duele hable demasiado bajo

Puede doler star pero jamás debes olvidar tu amistad y el cariño que se tienen si? Pregunto Martín sonriéndome

Yo acepté asintiendo con la cabeza sin decir una palabra luego me concentre en mis planes futuros con un ánimo renovado gracias a mi amigo... quien ahora está viendo el techo sin prestarme atención dándome la oportunidad de observarlo más tiempo sintiéndose agradable la vista con cada segundo que pasaba

Además sabes también estoy yo para ti star puedo ser de ayuda en todo momento si la necesitas dijo Martin bajando su cabeza y observándome trayéndome calma

De donde vengo si un amigo tiene un problema viene a mi por ayuda o consejos ahora lo sabes amiga dijo Martín

Mi sonrojo empezó a aparecer pero ya no era de incomodidad sino de felicidad

Esto será la felicidad que busco?

Miré el reloj Que marcaban las 12 en punto luego una alarma interna se encendió haciendo que me separe de Martín sonrojado preocupado de lo que marco o su familia llegaran a decir si llegaba demasiado tarde

Lo siento creo que es hora de irme dije limpiando mis lágrimas y arreglándome el cabello con mis manos

una parte de mi no quería irse quería quedarse más tiempo con Martín y decirle más acerca de mí y mi mundo natal y de mis aventuras anteriores que he tenido junto a mis amigos pero la otra quería que me vaya a casa y no molestara mas a mi amigo con mis tristeza ni con mi dolor

Me levanté del sofá con normalidad y terminó mi taza rápidamente dejándola nuevamente en la bandeja y camino hacia la puerta sin decir nada y sin verlo pero fui detenido cuando algo sostenía mi mano

Hm no tengo problemas que te quedes a dormir ya es demasiado tarde respondió Martín levantado SOS teniendo mi mano

Una alegría recorría mi cuerpo al oír esas esperadas palabras pero me mantuve normal quería saber más de esta extraña felicidad y asintiendo la cabeza vuelvo al sofá tirando la mano de Martin y haciendo que se siente mi lado

Oye hm dormirás en mi cama yo lo haré en el sofá está bien? dijo Martín soltando mi mano

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y me quedé sentada en el sofá mirándolo fijamente

Martín no hace falta estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el sofá además es grande y podre dormir sin problemas respondí sonriendo

Segura? volvió a preguntar

Se respondí entusiasta y alegre

Veo que no podré convencerte de lo contrario no? Pregunto mirándome

No lo siento me reí burlona hacia el

Oye... dijo Martín agarrando una almohada del sofá y lanzándomela a la cabeza

Al golpearme caí a un lado sofá un poco aturdido pero mis oídos escucharon a Martín riéndose claramente al igual que mis ojos observándome

Ya verás... respondí agarrando otra almohada y lanzándomela con fuerza golpeándole la cabeza

Ah sí? respondió Martín desafiante tomando una almohada

Si veamos quien gana dije igual de desafiante agarrando la almohada que me habían lanzado al comienzo

la batalla inicio entre ambos que duró una hora luego de haber lanzado una cantidad de múltiples golpes de almohadas habían sido dados por mi y Martin y ninguno sedea hasta que el cansancio pudo con los dos al mismo de tomar un descanso y caímos tendido al suelo nos reímos juntos por un rato hasta que Martin se levantó

Mejor te preparo todo porque a hace demasiado tarde respondió caminando hasta una puerta abierta y con la luz encendida

La puerta se cerro y escuchando varios ruidos extraños ordeno el sofá y las demás cosas que había sido tiradas al suelo luego la puerta se abrió nuevamente mostrando a Martin con varias cosas salir de la habitación entre ellas había almohadas de cama y algunos cobertores

Bueno a ver... dijo Martin poniéndose en frente del sofá y extendiendo los cobertores armo una especie de cama sobre el sofá y volteó a verme sonriendo un poco agitado

Listo será mejor que descansamos no te parece? Pregunto Martín

Si tienes razón estoy exhausta dije bostezando levemente

Me levantándome del suelo camino al sofá recostándome en el con mis manos acomodo la almohada la cual se suaviza y a justa a mi cabeza y cubriéndome con los cobertores sonrió de la calidez del lugar luego observe a Martin quien se movió lejos de mi cerca de la entrada a la cocina luego se apagó la luz y se acercó de nuevo a mi

Descansa star dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla

Mi color rojo se volvía claro en mi mejillas el fuego era muy intenso en mi interior pero algo me preocupaba y es que haya tomado todo lo que le dije como si nada debía saber que pensaba muchos de mis amigos se habían quedado sin habla al relatarles solo una parte de mi historia pero el se había mantenido tranquilo algo que no me gustaba demasiado

Martin... hable despacio mirándolo

Si amiga que sucede?

Dime... que piensas dije despacio acomodándome mas en el sofá

Pensar? que es eso? acaso se come? pregunto nuevamente su tono burlón estaba totalmente presente

Oh cállate... dije bromeando con unas risas pequeñas mirando al techo

Es sobre... lo hablamos... dije demasiado despacio tapando mi boca con una de los cobertores

Ah... eso... bueno la verdad... estoy sorprendido... dijo Martin con calma caminando hasta una puerta iluminada revelando una parte de una cama

Pero sabes... no importa si eres una princesa o que vienes de otra dimensión o que se yo menciono Martin sonando sincero y un poco bromista con una risa mientras se ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza

Eres mi amiga star y nada de eso lo cambiara y siempre estaré para ayudarte

Asombrada por sus palabras mi boca se formo una gran sonrisa y mis manos ocultaron todo mi rostro con ayuda de los cobertores una nueva felicidad se creaba en mi corazón reemplazando el dolor que le quedaba como una ola que barre con todo a su paso

Muchas gracias y tu también descansa Martin eres un grandioso amigo... sonreí mirándolo

No hay de que star para eso son los amigos dijo Martín entrando por la puerta y cerrándola con cuidado continúe observando hasta que la puerta hizo un clic dándome a entender que estaba completamente cerrada el cansancio tomaba todo se mi los minutos que siguieron y mis ojos lentamente se cerraban

Unas palabras surcaron mi mente antes de entrar en el mundo del sueño

Tal vez sólo tal vez este viendo la alegría que estaba buscando con desesperación... p tal vez el sea una mejor opción aun no lo se

POV Martin

Las horas de charlas y juegos con mi amiga star había terminado dejándola dormida en mi sofá acomodado para ella y mi cuerpo adolorido deseaba descanso ahora mismo la noche no prometía nada el sonido de gotas de agua golpeando la ventana empezaban a darse con mucha frecuencia

Luego al volver a entrar mi habitación y cerrar la puerta me quede a solas pensando en todo lo que platique con mi amiga

Ella es mágica... eso lo sabía pero que venga de otra dimensión es algo que no esperaba... acaso la forma humana es una máscara? pensé sentado en mi cama

Y si es un bicho raro y grotesco dentro de la máscara pensé nuevamente mi cuerpo temblaba de la sensación repulsiva

Te preocupas mucho por ella no es así? dijo una voz masculina de la nada

Si... creo que me he empezado a encariñar mucho con ella dije sacando mi amuleto mágico

No puedo ella es solo una amiga además es una princesa... algo real no puedo entrar dije asustado y la sensación de repulsión se hacía más fuerte

Podemos ayudarla tu eres mi portador donde vayas te seguiré y aconsejare si es que me lo permites dijo cael

Siempre puedes aconséjame somos compañeros yo te escuchare como tú lo haces conmigo dije mirando el amuleto

Muy bien primero debemos revelarle los poderes que tienes o ser pacientes mientras ella nos revela más de su vida

Mañana tendré la respuesta pero por ahora solo esperemos con cuidado porque aún no puedo creer casi todo lo que hablábamos y que sea una princesa hable despacio

Si es algo arriesgado pero no que nosotros siempre corremos los riesgos que la vida nos pone? Pregunto

Creo que tienes razón dije cambiándome la ropa para dormir y me recuesto en mi cama

La voz de cael se había detenido y el amuleto se había apagado sonriendo ante eso lo guardo en un cajón del lado de mi cama usando un poco de magia apago la luz dejando la habitación a oscuras con el sonido de la lluvia calmando mi mente y cuerpo

Lentamente el sueño llega a mi lado para acompañarme a un mundo donde todo lo que deseo se hacía realidad pero pequeños recuerdos vividos con star se ponían en frente su felicidad contagiaba mi corazón volviéndolo mas alegre que de costumbre mi ser podía ser visto por ella y comprendido en el tiempo que pasamos juntos

Mi corazón latía con gran fuerza de recordar el sonido de su risa

Sólo tal vez pero tal vez deba correr un riesgo con ella

Cerré mis ojos con una gran sonrisa y me introduje dentro del mundo de los sueños

 _ **Nota del autor**_

 ** _buenas.. emm lamento decirles que ando medio atrasado con la historia por mis estudios jeje cada sierto tiempo libre vengo a escribir hasta que no termine mis examenes estare solo un poco de tiempo disponible y entre la escritura y la mayor parte de las correcciones_**

 ** _todo se me complica aunque quisiera saber_**

 ** _si voy por ahora bien o no jeje la verad no lo se pero escribo lo que viene a mi mente en mis tiempo libres_**

 ** _y.. ademas sigo la serie dia a dia viendo cada capitulo y sacando nuevas ideas pero tomara tiempo cosa que no tengo_**

 ** _espero que disfruten del capitulo y los vere a la siguiente_**

zZzZzZz cael se encontraba dormido en el suelo rodeado por sus alas actuando como una manta

 _ **Nos vemos..**_


	5. capitulo 5 dudas

Punto de vista de star

Mewni...

Mi hogar...

Un lugar completamente único y maravilloso lleno de muchos secretos mágicos de ambas categorías pero cada uno que se descubierto y sellado tras muros de misterios y barreras ocultándolos de la vista de lo que no son dignos y evitando futuros peligros al reino de los que puedan traer malas intenciones o planes oscuros...

Paisajes gigantescos y bellos para los ojos de las personas y criaturas eran posibles admirar junto a los pueblos y la ciudad principal siempre lleno de una gran variedad de seres viviente de todas formas y tamaño venían desde los rincones más lejanos de las dimensiones y universos a vender todo tipos de productos y artefactos mágicos o alimentos raros y exquisitos

Otros a disfrutar de los paisajes que ofrecían y divertirse muchos junto a los habitantes siempre amables algunos muy alborotados daban un toque muy singular al ambiente pero habían otros que sólo venían hacer desastres y maldades resultando a veces ser un peligro

A lo largo de mi infancia la cual era feliz de muchas maneras al ser rodeada de lujos que muchos sólo verían en sueños y llevada a lugares donde pocos pueden visitar o ser invitado además de ir siempre protegida por soldados del reino que sin temor a nada de lo que me deparará el destino siempre estarían como protección

Mis amigos y compañeros que he conocido a lo largo de los años crecieron junto a mi por un tiempo luego cada uno tomo caminos diferentes muchos en lugares lejanos con ayuda de mis padres que aportaban su grano de ayuda además de ser quienes gobernaban el reino de forma pacífica y justa

Ambos eran buenos en su trabajo como protectores del reino además de ser excelentes padres quienes me cuidaban y me daban lo que mas quería siempre procurando mi felicidad sobre la de ellos hasta el punto de descuidad sus labores en algunos casos solo para estar conmigo algo que me traía demasiada felicidad al igual que preocupación de convertirme en causante de futuras peleas diplomáticas

la paz vivida en el reino había sido formada durante siglos de tratados y acuerdos con muchas criaturas de diferentes dimensiones las cuales casi todas aceptaron dejando solo algunos de los más peligrosos que se mantuvieron distanciados del reino al igual que tranquilos sin ninguna intención de provocar la ira de mis padres y llevarlos a guerras malas durante el tiempo de enseñanza de princesa y las diferentes reglas que se mantenían en el palacio no me impedían hacer lo que mi corazón dictaba y mi voluntad requería

Los pasillos que e transitado infinidades de veces se volvían muy normales para mí siempre con sus grandes ventanas abiertas mostrando grandes recuadros de paisajes de la naturaleza junto a pueblos lejanos conformando un bellísimo cuadro natural de algún artista famoso pero había algo diferente mientras más caminaba hacia la entrada para reencontrarme con mis padres para otro día de familia como era acostumbrado

Las ventanas abiertas durante una parte del trayecto pero luego algo llamo mi atención a ver otras ventanas con las cortinas cerradas generando un entorno tenebroso al lugar digno de una película de terror la oscuridad era la dominando casi por completo solo era detenido por las velas de candelabros que se encontraban colgando de los techos pero no me daba ningún miedo mi siguiente aventura espera a por mi

Una gran puerta estaba iluminada por una luz blanca deseando ser abierta por cualquiera que se encontraba cerca de ella despertando mi curiosidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo dándome una sola duda en mi mente que debía ser aclarada

Que pasará del otro lado pensé curiosa

Apresure mi paso por la gran alfombra roja extendida hasta poder colocar mis manos sobre la madera fría y adornada de la gran puerta usando mi fuerza empiezo a empujar la misma haciendo la luz blanca se expanda con cada segundo de empuje aumentando mi ansiedad de saber qué hay del otro lado

Al momento que empieza abrirse demasiado un extraño olor empezaba a entrar atreves de la abertura y se expandida por todo mi alrededor un sentimiento extraño empezaba a encenderse lentamente

Este... Olor... es tan familiar...pensé

cuando finalmente logro abrir la puerta la luz me cubre completamente mis ojos se cierran por un minuto el ambiente resplandeciente empezaba a apagarse completamente mostrándome un paisaje totalmente diferente haciendo que cambie mi expresión y el sentimiento se vuelva aun mas fuerte al igual que mis ojos se abren del shock y el miedo y preocupación invasión mi mente

Salí fuera del castillo poniéndome en frente al paisaje desolador de lo que antes era un reino pacifico viendo las casas en ruinas como si un tornado mágico hubiese arrasado todo el lugar dejando nada más que destrucción y posiblemente muerte muchas de las casas se encontraban cubiertas aun por el fuego y otras que desaparecieron por completo dejando nada más que cenizas en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvieron

Que ha pasado aquí pensé preocupada

Me detuve y voltee a ver el Castillo el cual tenía varias partes destruidas y marcas de haber sido atacado múltiples veces con rocas gigantes examinando mas alrededor noto unas catapultas apuntando al mismo palacio pero habían sido ya activadas y abandonadas en el lugar

De repente hubo una explosión grande en una de las torres que aun permanecía intactas y los restos se esparcieran por todos lados llegando a las casas que aun se mantenían en pie derrumbándose por acción de la onda expansiva que también llegó a mi haciendo que caiga al suelo cerrando mis ojos en el proceso

Estando en el suelo aturdida Abrí mis ojos esperando a ser encontraba por alguien pero jamás llego

Que paso aquí... Pensé con miedo nuevamente sin poder creer aun de lo que mis ojos contemplaban

Una sanación empezaba a tomar mis piernas y mis manos diferente a la superficie del suelo Sin darme cuenta mis ropas vieron envueltas en un líquido difícil de reconocer el cual me llamo la atención y al observar de que se trataba una mancha rojiza se movía sin pausa alrededor de mi brazo y mi mano hasta mi falda la cual se teñía del mismo color y seguían por mis piernas

Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar ante la sensación fría Y espesa mi mente empezaba a saber de qué se trataba

Esto... es... esto... mi boca temblaba demasiado ante el mero pensamiento de lo que podría ser luego dirigí la mirada hacia la fuente del líquido rojo

Un rayo que cayó a lo lejos ilumino el pueblo rebelando a muchos soldados en el suelo sin moverse marcas de flechas que habían sido clavadas en sus cuerpos junto a otros tipos de armas esparcidas por el suelo a un lado los estandartes estaban cubiertos del líquido rojo y espeso que se expandían en el suelo cada minuto hasta llegar a mi unos segundos después reaccione por el sonido del trueno que retumbo en mis oídos asustándome aun mas

Es ss...An...ngre...me levante del suelo en un instante con mis ropas con manchas confirmando mi más grande miedo

Marcas de batalla en las paredes por todo el reino junto a flechas que no habían llegado a sus blancos y solo quedaron tiradas en el suelo junto a lanzas quebradas y espadas rotas eran visibles por todos lados de diferentes tamaños escudos hechos pedazos se hallaban en las puerta de lo que quedaban de las casas solo el intenso olor a descomposición y sangre era lo único que podía percibir mis sentidos además de algo se producía dentro de mío

Al levantarme y ser testigo de lo que había ocurrido mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de repente caí al suelo de rodillas y con mis manos evite el golpe la sensación subía por mi estomago hasta mi garganta queriendo salir con emergencia

De repente di fuertes golpes de vómitos en el suelo que se movían gracias a la ayuda de pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer por todos lados levante la vista devastada viendo como el fuego empezaba a extinguirse lentamente las nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo y la tormentas se descargaba en el reino destruido nuevamente me levante del suelo algo débil luego de mi descarga desagradable mi necesidad de encontrar gente que me pueda explicar que paso era casi abrumadora

Mis piernas se empezaron a mover por alguna fuerza extraña y sólo estaba concentrada en lo que me importaba muchísimo más que cualquier otra cosa que poseía

Mis padres...

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude atreves de la lluvia y ruinas de cuidad en búsqueda de mis padres entre todos los soldados caídos que emergían en ambos lados cubiertos por escombros que me llevaba en una dirección conocida cercana de la puerta principal que se encontraba destruida casi por completo solo manteniéndose en pie un par de columnas de soporte

Papa mama! grite rogando de que me escucharan o que alguien que aun se encuentre con vida lo haga

Explorando alrededor de una montaña de escombro no logro encontrar a mis padres pensando de que podrían haber sido secuestrados y torturados por alguien malvado busque aun más profundo entre los restos de murallas que antes daban protección cuando de repente mis temores fueron confirmados al ver a mi padre en el suelo cerca de una fuente de agua inmóvil con una lanza en su pecho

No... Corrí muy rápido hasta la fuente notando algo mas que estaba junto a el

Al detenerme horrorizada de la masacre que había echo a mi madre varias lanzas estaban clavadas en cada brazo y piernas de su forma mewni purpura manteniéndola sujeta en el suelo inmóvil su pelo antes blanco había cambiado de color a rosado y su piel violeta se volvía más clara y pálida ambos con sus ojos completamente cerrados y unidos por una lanza que había sido clavada por encima de sus manos

No...Pensé aterrada

Una gran espada con un símbolo de una calavera era lo único que podía diferenciar de ambos junto a un sentimiento creciendo dentro de mí

Matar...

Mis piernas perdieron su fuerza haciendo que caiga de rodillas mi cabello completamente cubrió mi rostro en frente de ellos levante mis brazos temblorosos

Debo... destruir...

Mi mente empezaba a inundarse de recuerdos de mi niñez y momento vividos con ellos con una extraña voz oscuridad hablándome junto a algo romperse en mil pedazos

NO! grite poniendo mis manos en mi rostro

Debo acabar... Con todos...

Levante la cabeza hacia al cielo con lágrimas fluyendo libremente de los ojos y mezclándose con la lluvia la voz oscuridad seguía susurrándome palabras llenando mi mente

No dejes a nadie con vida…

AH! grite con todas mis fuerzas en un pueblo destruido los relámpagos empezaban a caer por todos lados

Mis gritos llegaban a cada rincón de lo que alguna vez fue un reino justo y bueno de pronto el cielo empezó a hacerse completamente rojo descubriendo una esfera gigante sobre mi empezando a hacerse aun mas grande y dispersando lentamente las nubes de tormenta al mismo tiempo muchas rocas y partes de edificios eran levantados y atraídos hacia ella desintegrándose en el proceso una franja oscura se abrió por debajo haciendo que caiga dentro de ella

Ah! grité cayendo a un pozo oscuro el mundo se alejaba de mi

De repente golpeó algo duro mis ojos se abren al instante contemplando el frío suelo de madera mirando mas a mi alrededor agitada veo mesas de madera de un lado y el sofá del otro todo desordenado junto a unos sonidos familiares de gotas de agua golpear la ventana cercana con una iluminación pequeña de relámpagos a lo lejos

Mi corazón latía con gran rapidez de la más horrible pesadilla que había dejado pequeños daños en mi tan pronto como intente levantarme mi cuerpo el cual temblaba me detuve por completo sin pensarlo un segundo con mi mano agarro mi varita hago un poco de luz alumbrando el lugar donde me encontraba

Estoy en el departamento de Martín me dije a mi misma

Suspire aliviada de mi pesadilla vivida una fuerte luz se filtro por la ventana iluminando algunas partes de la habitación después de unos segundos un sonido estruendoso se manifestó con gran fuerza trayéndome miedo y vulnerabilidad me recosté en el sofá cubriendo mi cuerpo con las sábanas que me había dejado antes pero mis ojos no podían cerrarse del miedo luego unos golpes de agua en la ventana se escuchaban repetidas veces

No voy a poder dormir creo... Pensé

Mi cuerpo y mente atormentaban hacían su mayor esfuerzo a mis órdenes de levantarme y dirigirme a un solo lugar donde puedo estar más relajada y segura

Vulnerable me levante del sofá agarrando mi almohada junto a mi varita familiar y me dirigí a la habitación de Martín que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada y cubierta casi por completo con la oscuridad pensando en cómo explicarme mi pesadilla y pedirle un favor

Tal vez pueda dormir a su lado sólo por hoy y mañana disculparme...

Poniéndome en frente de la puerta mí varita se apaga de repente y una luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta trayéndome un poco de curiosidad y dejando mi almohada en el suelo junto a mi varita sobre ella apoyo mis manos sobre la fría madera y empujo muy suavemente rogando que no se abriera

al no hacerlo saco mis manos fuera de la puerta luego con cuidado apoyo mi cabeza sobre ella pegando mi oído tratando de captar algún sonido de ronquidos o algo parecido se percibían fuerte dentro se escucha y una voz se escucho desde dentro

Creo que me encariñado de ella dijo una voz muy baja parecía un susurro

Mis sentidos cobraron más fuerzas al reconocer a Martin diciendo esas palabras del otro lado de la puerta pero continúe escuchando sin prestar atención a mí alrededor una intensa curiosidad de saber con quién habla o si habla por teléfono o algo llegaba a mí junto a otras preguntas

No...Puedo darle la felicidad que ella busca... dijo Martin con un tono muy triste de voz

Mi mente y cuerpo se encontraron inmovilizados ante sus palabras pero ninguna otra voz se escuchaba ni el más mínimo de un teléfono celular solo la de Martín del otro lado generando muchas más preguntas que cruzaban como un río sin pausa

Con quien estará hablando?

Me aleje de la puerta asustada dándome ideas de que quiera hacerme algo malvado o solo se lo quiere decir a otra persona

El debe decirlo a un amiga... por mensajes de voz mire a la puerta convenciéndome que sólo estaba usando su teléfono

Una muy pequeña parte de mi quería entrar rápido a su habitación y enojada preguntarle con quien hablaba de repente hubo solo silencio junto con la luz que se filtraba por debajo se desvaneció y todo quedó oscuras

Sonrojada ante la imaginación que tenía acerco mi mano a la puerta pero me quedo mirando por un momento haciendo cambios a mi plan y hago unos golpes suaves sobre ella

Hola... Martín? Pregunté despacio

espere por alguna respuesta del otro lado pero no las hubo dejándome con miedo de encontrarme de nuevo sola en el sofá de repente el sonido inconfundible de una perrilla girándose se escuchaba y al mismo tiempo luz se encendió de nuevo y volvió a filtrarse por debajo de la puerta la cual se abre lentamente

si? dijo Martín del otro lado

Emm puedo hablar contigo un poco dije triste y sonrojada a la vez

Volviendo a esperar alguna palabra salir de el por un minuto exacto se hacían eternos junto con la puerta se detuvo a medio camino y no se movía en lo absoluto

Rindiéndome a que fuera hablar conmigo empecé a darme vuelta para alejarme y dejarlo solo pero de repente la puerta se abrió por completo volviéndome a girar contemplo a Martín que aparece frente mío por unos minutos no dijimos nada los 2 nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos hasta que la expresión de mi querido amigo cambio

Si...? Pregunto el bostezando un poco con los ojos entrecerrados

.. No dije nada y agache la cabeza ocultando mi rostro con mi pelo sin mirarlo asustada por completo mi vergüenza de decirle que una fuerte pesadilla aumentó más

Un minuto exacto estuve en esa posición de repente una mano se adentro por mi cabello agarrando mi mentón y me levanto con suavidad hasta descubrirme frente a el que tenía una expresión preocupante y triste hacia mi desvié la vista del sonrojada de nuevo

Parece que tuviste una pesadilla debió ser horrible... dijo Martín algo preocupado

Se acercó a mí y con su otra mano la paso por mis mejillas recibiendo mis lágrimas sorprendiéndome internamente de no haberme dado cuenta que había derramado

Star... No te preocupes amiga... estas a salvo aquí... todo fue un mal sueño dijo Martín sonriéndome

Me sorprendí aún más por las palabras de Martín dando unos pasos hacia atrás tímidamente me muevo para tomar mi almohada y mi varita y vuelvo a donde estaba el parado

Hm... Martín... puedo... Llame y él se quedo pensando viéndome y viendo la almohada un instante y volviendo a mí

Star... Dijo Martín interrumpiéndome algo sonrojado capte un suspiro provenir de el

Si? Pregunté rápido

Quieres dormir aquí? Pregunto viendo a otro lado

No escucha nada salir de su boca por unos minutos empezándome a incomodar por el momento de silencio volteo a verlo confundido pero a la vez con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque pequeña era una sonrisa

Sólo por esta noche... dijo Martín haciéndome sonrojar profundamente después se da cuenta de lo que había dicho viendo como su color rojo salía a sus mejillas

Emm no lo tomes como algo malo empezó a hablar Martín en frente de mí empezándome a reír internamente por sus expresiones bobas

Ni lo tomes como si quiero tomar ventaja de ti ni nada je... Mejor olvida lo que dije solo-... detuve su intento de escusa con mi dedo apoyado en su hombro

Continúe riéndome por dentro y me acerco a él sonriendo alegre

Yo... Quiero saber... más de ti pensé abriendo mis brazos pensé un poco menos sonrojada moviéndome mas cerca de mi amigo

Si... Yo... Quiero... quedarme contigo dije abrazándolo por la espalda y cerrando mis ojos

Mi corazón empezaba a latir rápido después de decir esas palabras mi sangre calentaba en mis mejillas y mi felicidad aumentaba

Estaré en la entrada a un cielo desconocido para mí

Punto de vista de Martín

En qué diablos me he metido ahora...

Mi noche de sueño había sido interrumpida antes de iniciar por el sonido de alguien proveniente de la puerta junto con la tormenta que no daba ningún tipo de tregua con sus descargas de relámpagos y fuerza de viento impulsando las gotas de agua que golpeaban la ventana

Al momento de abrir de puerta me encuentro con star quien no se veía del todo bien con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y con una expresión de sumo miedo ante algo desconocido para mí

Mirando la habitación un momento note un buen espacio donde armar una pequeña cama para mi luego de eso voltee a ver a star un breve momento de ella y yo durmiendo en la misma cama cruzo mi mente rápidamente me golpe mentalmente alejando esa escena de mi cabeza

Star... Dime... quieres dormir aquí conmigo? Pregunte sabiendo que yo dormiría en el suelo y ella en mi cama pero una parte de mi quería escuchar la palabra "no" salir de parte de ella

Yo... si quiero... dijo star sonrojada abrazándome y manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados

Viendo su rostro más de cerca había rastro de que algo en su sueño le había pasado dándome a entender en un instante que solo había sido una pesadilla para ella y sus ojos con lágrimas muy pequeñas que no tenían permitido caer por sus mejillas sin dudarlo un segundo más correspondí el abrazo lentamente y acaricio su cabello con suavidad pensando que solo esta vez dormiría en el suelo y ella en mi cama

Haha una voz burlona y familiar en mi mente se escuchaba

Voltee la mirada al cajón que resplandecía de verde un poco de enojo se irradio de mi hacia el cajón

Eso fue bajo...pensé esperando que mi compañero me escuchará

En un instante la luz desapareció del cajón y del cuarto se apagaron acompañadas de un fuerte sonido de un rayo se escucho por todo el lugar observe por encima del hombro de star viendo su varita brillar de un color rosado débil pero a cabo de unos segundos ese brillo desapareció

Bueno... creo que se fue la luz dije viendo a Star aún aferrada a mi

Se sentía su cuerpo temblar y su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabello dándome la señal de que necesitaba a alguien que la acompañe de repente una luz blanca envolvió la habitación junto con segundos después llego el sonido del trueno se genero con gran volumen la lluvia se había vuelto aun muy fuerte

Mi cuerpo sintió un fuerte agarre de star con cada rayo que se escuchaba el miedo por la tormenta un quejido venia de ella junto al aumento de su fuerza en mí sin sorprenderme en lo absoluto esta vez

Star... Vamos a dormir dije viendo a Star

Que mierda pasa conmigo esto está mal...

Mi voz interna decía alarmado que me detuviera pero otra voz decía que no lo haga que la ayude pero de una forma más calmada

Me quedé mirando a Star mi corazón empezaba latir a gran velocidad y con fuerza mi boca era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra sólo hubo un movimiento de cabeza de arriba a abajo luego ambos caminamos a la cama muy lento y recosté a Star de un lado de la cama la cubrió con sábanas a su alrededor dejando solo su cabeza descubierta pude oír como ella se acomodó haciendo sonidos graciosos pero de repente me miro a los ojos algo sonrojada

Su color azul resplandeciente podría ser contemplado durante mucho tiempo si me fuese posible y no fueran iluminados por la luz de los relámpagos que se descargaban en las lejanías de la ciudad

Sacudiendo mi cabeza saliendo de las fantasías de mi mente me moví fuera de la cama respirando hondo varias veces y tomando unas almohadas extras junto a unas sabanas y las coloco en el suelo formando una cama improvisada

Oye... que haces...? pregunto star quien se había movido en la cama observándome confundida

Nada... solo acomodo para dormir aquí... me ríe un poco apoyándome en las almohadas cuidadosamente colocadas y miro al techo calmando mi nerviosismo

No... No sería correcto dijo star algo enojada

Per-...pero...- intente defenderme

Yo debería dormir en el suelo... se quejo star levantándose de la cama

Suspire frustrado y algo enojado y me levante del suelo poniéndome en frente de ella con nerviosismo

Solo... por hoy... dijo star muy despacio comparándose a un susurro leve

Q…qué? pregunte nervioso intentando entender su habla

Star estiro su mano tomando la mía forzándome a ir hacia ella sorprendiéndome y llevando mi nivel de miedo hasta las alturas chocando contra el borde de madera de la mesa de luz y cayendo sobra la cama sintiendo la suavidad del algodón y tela de la cama en mi espalda siendo totalmente diferente a como lo sentía normalmente dejando eso de lado me doy media vuelta para encontrarme con star recostada no muy cerca de mi pero sin soltar mi mano

Como es que tiene tanta fuerza pensé buscando la forma de liberar mi mano

Después de varios intentos fallidos y tiempo perdido finalmente consigo la liberación de mi mano de ella volteándome de lado contrario de donde estaba intentando no ponerme demasiado nervioso por lo que ella estaba provocando

Gracias Martin dijo star quien se acomodó de su lado

Porque...? Pregunte con nerviosismo y calma mezclada

Por todo... lo que haces por mi dijo star

al oír sus palabras di un suspiro muy bajo debía entender cómo se sentía star aunque también quería saber me sentía en realidad yo en el momento de calma que tenia junto a ella al mismo tiempo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla a que mejore su ánimo de buena manera pero sin aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad a sus miedos

De nada star... dulces suelos respondí acomodándome de mi lado y cerrando los ojos

Deberías decirle algo lindo para que pueda dormir no crees? la voz de cael resonó en mi mente asustándome

Oye deberías dejar de hacer eso...

Pero acaso no entiendes como se siente? pregunto cael

volví a voltearme a verificar como se encontraba pero un poco de preocupación llego a mí al ver como su cuerpo transmitía sus temblores a las sabanas su cara enterrada en la almohada y pequeñas gotas de sudor eran visibles de lo cerca que estaba

Tu... Ganas...

Tsh...Me queje muy despacio haciendo un ruido muy bajo con mi boca

Star... Llame despacio

Si? respondió star

No... Em…empecé a ser callado por mi propia vergüenza

Vamos tu puedes sólo dilo...

No tengas... miedo... dije despacio apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro por encima de las sabanas

Yo te protege

Luego de decir esas palabras el silencio invadía la habitación a excepción de la tormenta que golpeaba las paredes y ventanas

Viendo a star quien había detenido lentamente sus temblores tranquilamente saque mi mano de ella pero en un instante fui atrapado en su abrazo la muralla cómoda y suave que antes nos separada había sido quitada y ambos nos quedamos Unidos y cubiertos por las sábanas

Star... Intente hablar pero ella sólo se quedo en su posición algo alarmante

Gracias... eres una persona maravillosa respondió star sin poder verla claramente por la oscuridad que nos rodeaba

Pero… Quiero saber por qué? pregunto star escondida

Eh? dije confundido ante su pregunta

¿Porque... Eres tan bueno conmigo...?

¿Porque me das amabilidad felicidad cuando sabes lo que soy y mi origen? star se separo de mi y volteándose se envolvió mas en sus sabanas escondiéndose

Muchos en la escuela tienen miedo de mi... tienen miedo de que fuera a hacerles daño... o contagiarles de alguna enfermedad... dijo star con tristeza

Eh oído que si me mantengo sin hacer daños la gente de muy alto poder en este mundo pueda hacer lo posible por tomar mi varita y controlar su magia…

Star... pensé queriendo interrumpirla pero debía esperar

Tengo miedo que vengan a por mí y me arrebaten la varita tengo miedo de que me asesinen y me transformen en un proyecto de clases

Me quede observándola como salían las palabras de ellas por debajo de las sabanas tomándome por sorpresa absoluta por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejándome sin palabras

Pensando porque hacia esto... porque ayudaba a alguien que ni siquiera era de aquí pero era lo único que tenía en común con ella ya que yo tampoco lo era al 100%

Jeje me reí muy despacio apoyando mi mano sobre la sabana que cubría a star sintiendo su brazo empiezo a subir y bajar acariciándola con ternura

¿Qué...? pregunto ella sonando enojada

No nada... Solo que... Eres mi amiga star butterfly dije con suavidad

No tengo otra razón para eso solo que si tienes problemas quiero ayudar...

Si necesitas a alguien yo estaré para ti pero de algo estoy seguro mi querida amiga

Que te salvare respondí con alegría

Y si y si los gente que tú dices viene a hacerte daño hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarlo una confianza despertaba de mi totalmente dispuesto a ella

Eres alguien especial... ¿lo sabes no es así? dijo star calmada por debajo de las sabanas

Como un caballero... Pequeños sonidos provenían de ella como si estuviera a punto de llorar con fuerza

Star dije sonriendo

A decir verdad nadie me dijo caballero o nada lindo nunca pensé contento

La bella chica salió de su escondite con su rostro sorprendida y parpadeando varias veces se recostó sobre mi pecho con sus ojos cerrados sus manos se movían haciendo una especie de círculos en mi estómago

¿No importa que haga esto? Pregunto star burlona mirando a sus manos

Contuve mi risa de los juegos de star volviéndome abrumadores pero que rápidamente era reemplazada por la preocupación y el miedo de lo que llegará a suceder si continuábamos más y de lo que sus actos podrían llegar a crear dentro de mí

No...Está bien pero será mejor que descansemos dije mirando al techo manteniéndome con tranquilidad y cerrando mis ojos fingiendo estar dormido

Un momento después algo se encontraba trepando sobre mí trayéndome un choque eléctrico en mi columna y subiendo hasta mi cerebro provocando que abriera los ojos y bajara la vista de donde mi sentido del tacto se había activado pudiendo observar a Star dormida su cabeza apoyada bajo la mía y sus manos rodeando mi pecho

Su sonrisa le daba una apariencia demasiado adorable juntos a sus respiraciones calmadas y sintiendo una gran seguridad de cualquier cosa que intentara hacerle daño podía ser contemplada por cualquier persona durante toda una noche pero yo era el único y todo se volvía diferente nada importaba solo ella y yo algo que me preocupaba demasiado y se volvía abrumados cada segundo

Esto es demasiado para mi pensé

Estirando uno de mis brazos libres logro llegar a la mesa al lado de mi cama y tomando mi amuleto escondido en el primer cajón activo su magia y creó un poco de polvo verde brillante acercándolo a mi amiga hago un soplo suave sobre el rostro de star quien expulsa varios bostezos profundos con sus ojos cerrados y luego su cuerpo queda inmóvil sólo el sonido de su respiración que se había vuelto mucho más suave y distante era lo único que provenía de ella

Su manos se separaron de mi y cayeron hacia el otro lado de cama espero un minuto haciendo movimientos de liberación consigo que Star se movía y dejara mi cuerpo libre permitiéndome levantarme de la cama dejándola a ella sola luego la cubro con sábanas las cuales usa para acurrucarse y empezar a decir palabra extrañas las cuales no entendía

Esto es malo...Pensé suspirando varias veces calmando mi miedo de repente una esfera blanca muy débil salió del amuleto y floto por encima de mi

¿Porque lo dices amigo? respondió mi compañero quien se posiciono en frente de mí en una esfera de energía

Star es mi amiga...Y... esto no debería pasar... dije triste sentado en la cama colocando mi mano en mi rostro ocultando la vergüenza de todo lo que paso

La esfera dio vueltas a mí alrededor luego empezó a flotar por toda la habitación hasta detenerse en una esquina tocando el techo

¿Y que quieres hacer? dijo cael

No lo sé... Respondí sacando mi mano rostro y suspirando varias veces observando la esfera que se movía con lentitud hasta estar en medio de star y yo

No comprendo que es lo que te sucede... si sólo están durmiendo juntos y no han hecho nada malo ¿o sí? Pregunto cael quedando encima de star iluminando su rostro

Por supuesto que no hicimos nada raro y jamás lo haría ella es mi amiga y nada mas... respondí un poco enojado y dolido ante esas palabras

Sabes... Que yo sé lo que piensas... Acuérdate estamos conectados... pero solo tú tienes la decisión de lo que quieres... Y yo te seguiré respondió cael

Yo... pensé mirando a Star profundamente dormida

La tranquilidad de su rostro iluminado por cael mostraba su felicidad de sus sueños dejando ver claramente una sonrisa en confirmación absoluta

¿Y...? la esfera se movió a estar frente a mi sonando interrogante

Yo... no lo se... dije mirando al suelo

Observando al suelo pensando en todo lo que he vivido cerca de star desde que la conocí cada pequeña felicidad que aunque no era lo suficiente para darme a entender que algo sentía por ella solo sumaba al final de todo con el resultado familiar dándome una sola respuesta a todo que aunque no esté confirmado puede caber una pequeña posibilidad de que sea cierto

Sabes... creo que tenemos que hacer... solo una cosa mencione viendo a mi compañero aun flotando encima de mi

Me levante por completo de la cama

Acaso quieres... cael respondió sonando nervioso ante mis palabras

Si... Debo llevarla a casa y dejarla en su cama y rogar que piense que todo fue un sueño respondí mirando la ventana

Ashs... Si... serás...tonto…Muy bien puedes hacerlo respondió cael adentrándose en el amuleto y volviendo a tornar oscuro la habitación

Poniéndome el collar alrededor de mi cuello su resplandor verde vuelve a aparecerse y se intensifica cubriendo la habitación mi cuerpo comienza a transformarse una gran esfera blanca se crea cubriendo mi cuerpo todo mi alrededor se vuelve completamente sonriendo cierro mis ojos con suma calma concentrándome

mis garras aparecían junto con mi cuerpo hipogrifico poniéndome en 4 patas y provocando que abriera los ojos ante todo el proceso de transformación sintiendo mis alas en mi espalda obedecer mis órdenes al mismo tiempo que crecían con fuerza al igual que mis plumas que me llenaban cada centímetro de mi forma con rapidez por encima mío varias esferas doradas aparecían y giraban a mi alrededor por unos instantes luego bajan y golpean cada parte de mi cuerpo creando la armadura mágicamente y luego todas se juntan aumentando su tamaño y caen encima de mi cabeza finalizando con la creación del casco

La luz que antes me rodeaba se había disipado hasta volverse a tornar oscura la habitación contemplaba todo mi alrededor y como fue demasiado fácil poder entrar en ella luego de mi aumento de tamaño junto con el poder de la naturaleza corría por mis venas e irradia magia pura estirándome con mis patas delanteras luego las traseras y agitando suavemente mis alas comprobando que todo estuviera en orden genera un suspiro de satisfacción

Muy bien pensé

Cambio mi visión y la dirigí hacia donde se encontraba star aun dormida y abrazando una gran almohada con fuerza haciéndome pensar que su vida dependía de esas almohada provocándome unas risas diminutas que salían por mi pico

Vamos... creo que deberíamos seguir con lo que estábamos respondió cael en mi mente

Tienes razón

Activando mi magia en una de mis garras la cual muevo de un lado al otro las grandes ventanas que llevaban al balcón se rodean de la misma luz aunque débil y se abren rebelándome la tormenta que ya parecía calmarse solo las gotas de agua que golpeaban el suelo con rapidez y pequeños luces de relámpagos aun iluminaban el cielo pero su sonido era poco audible

Bien es hora de irme

Usando mi magia nuevamente levanto a star de la cama en la pose en la que estaba y girando mi garra varias en círculos creó una barrera protectora a su alrededor luego cierro mis ojos concentrándome con cuidado levito a star a mi lado a la vez que hago que la barrera se expande y me absorbe dentro de ella manteniendo a mi amiga en otra esfera blanca la cual se coloca por encima de mi junto a su varita y las cosas que había traído

Okey hay que volar

Ambas barreras apagan su luz y rápidamente corro saliendo al balcón y saltó fuera del departamento el agua era bloqueada por la barrera invisible permitiéndome volar libremente por los cielos destellante y impredecible

Agitando mis Alas con fuerza me adentro en las nubes mis ojos brillaban de un color marros logrando que pudiera ver a través de ellas hacia la ciudad me eleve a un mas evitando el agua de lluvia por unos minutos varias luces de relámpagos formándose cruzaban muy cerca trayendo consigo pequeñas señales de peligro haciendo que gire mi cabeza hasta poder ver a star aun dormida

A ver la casa de star... pensé volando por la ciudad tomando el hotel como referencia

me quede volando por los siguiente 10 minutos intentando buscar alguna posible localización de la casa de star siéndome cada vez inútil como resultado me golpee mentalmente por no haber pedido una foto de su casa de repente una voz me saco de mi interrogantes

Ya me he encargado de eso dijo mi compañero en mi mente

Leíste su mente no es así ?subo aun más arriba evitando los relámpagos que se creaban

Si

Continúe elevándome hasta que las nubes que se encontraban a mi alrededor quedaban atrás y el cielo se volvía lleno de estrellas y la luna menguante aparecía encima mío observando todo el cielo me olvido de todo por un minuto y solo me quede observando la bella noche

Oye... Sucede algo... dijo cael

Lo siento me distraje... Pero... espero que no te hayas pasado con ella respondí sonando enojado

No tranquilo déjame a mi

Muy bien

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y volví a abrirlos encontrándome en la esfera blanca usando mis manos a cada lado de la esfera esta se vuelve transparente y todo mi alrededor se vuelve con el paisaje de la luna y las estrellas con las nubes debajo ahora sabía que cael estaba tomando el control moviéndome hasta estar frente de el sus ojos había cambiado de un marrón a un anaranjado

De repente fui absorbido de nuevo por el amuleto pudiendo observar atreves de sus ojos las alas se acomodaron en formación de ataque y empiezo a caer en picada entrando en las nubes y los relámpagos continuaban generándose cerca eran rápidamente esquivados

La lluvia y los vientos fuertes eran muy interminables y caóticos generando pequeños problemas los cuales pudo resolver con rapidez ajustando sus alas y cuerpo

5 minutos de caía turbulenta las nubes se quedaban por detrás de nosotros revelando la ciudad luego de eso las alas empezaron a moverse con rapidez bajando la velocidad y cambiando de dirección hacia el oeste del hotel sorprendiéndome de como esos movimientos eran posibles

Continuamos volando hasta que llegamos a tocar suelo en una calle de un lado una casa común con un auto amarillo guardado en su cochera y la familia durmiendo

Del otro lado una casa aún más grande con una torre verde y otra mucho más larga que hubieran atravesado el techo destrozando una buena parte de la misma

Esa es la casa el resto de lo dejó ti

Cael cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice y al abrirlos volvía a estar en mi control de la forma de hipogrifo camino hasta la casa buscando alguna entrada fácil para mí y star llego atrás y saltando la cerca de madera capto un balcón grande dando un salto con mis alas moviéndome subo hasta el balcón rápidamente contraigo mis alas y camino adentrándome en el lugar

Creo... Que es hasta aquí...

Usando mi magia vuelvo a mi forma humana casi por completo dejando mis Alas que sobresalían por mi espalda y su tamaño se había reducido lo suficiente para poder volar con la mágica protectora continuaba activa

disipo la burbuja protectora que tenia star cargándola aun dormida en mis brazos pasando unas cortinas rojas grandes y revelando una habitación gigante cael sale de mi amuleto en una esfera de luz débil y empieza a dar vueltas por todo el entorno en búsqueda de algo importante para el

Es demasiado grande pero mi luz te ayudara a ver por dónde vas dijo cael

Gracias

Camine intentando no perder a mi compañero que subió hasta el techo y intensifico su luz blanca y ilumino una parte de la habitación una mesa de luz con 2 cajones y unas escaleras que subían y del otro lado podían verse otras que bajan dándome a entender que me encontraba en el primer piso

Camino hasta un borde observando hacia bajo viendo el piso de abajo mostrándose escalera circular que llegaba al piso de abajo y en frente de él se encontraban unas alfombras y un gran espejo en forma de rombo junto a una gran cama con cortinas azules y muchas armas antiguas colocadas aleatoriamente en las paredes como adornos

un cuadro de star y junto marco se encontraba en la mesa con una lámpara de luz apagada pero fácilmente visible con la luz de cael dándome la clara señal que era el cuarto de mi amiga bajo por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y evitando cortarme con las armas y no resbalarme en las alfombras luego me posiciono en frente de la cama y dejó a Star con mucha suavidad y cuidado sobre ella y la tapó con sus sábanas la magia que la mantenía dormida se disipa de su cuerpo mientras ella se mueve en su sueño profundo

Viéndola dormir algo dentro quería que me quede junto a ella pero sería lo último que haría

Cael debilito su luz oscureciendo el piso donde me encontraba solo la luz de afuera entraba por la ventana esparciendo su luz por unas partes de la habitación pero de repente cael bajo y se coloco a mi lado sobre mi hombro viendo la mesa por un momento me muevo y dejo su mochila y demás cosas que había llevado al hotel luego me dirijo cerca de su cama tomando el cuadro de star y marco y observando cómo se mantenían unidos de brazos y sonriendo con felicidad

Luego mis ojos divisan otros cuadros colgados en la pared arriba mío levantando la vista cael se mueve más cerca de los cuadros en la pared donde solo salían marco y star en varios momentos que se inmortalizaron en las fotos ellos solo o junto a sus amigos de la escuela desde lo que parecían juegos de beisbol hasta uno donde marco estaba vestido de gala junto a star con un hermoso vestido rojo sonriendo ante esto sigo observando varias fotos de conciertos de bandas de rock a la cual asistieron

Tomando una perspectiva muy diferente de ella con su amigo se podía ver la felicidad que ambos se tenían y lo bien que trataba a cada uno de sus amigos sonriendo felizmente me dirijo a la cama donde star dormía profundamente deteniéndome en frente pensando en lo confundido que estaba por las palabras que había dicho en el hotel pero no podía quedarme mucho tiempo mas

Hora de volver dije muy despacio

Muy bien vámonos ya explore demasiado aquí dijo cael

voltee a ver a cael un poco enojado de su curiosidad luego vuelvo ver a Star sonriendo al ver que estaba soñando algo bueno por su rostro feliz me acerque a ella lentamente respirando con calma y miedo al mismo tiempo

Con ternura le doy un beso en la mejilla sintiendo su piel de nuevo generando felicidad en mí

De repente fui atrapado por sus brazos mi magia desapareció mis alas se volvieron luz y desaparecieron en un instante luego fui tirado a la cama junto a Star el miedo absoluto había llegado como un tornado trayendo consigo nerviosismo que podría salir de mi cuerpo como gotas de sudor

No te alejes mi caballero susurro star acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro dormida

Asustado reaccione rápido intentando alejarme lo más que pude resultando imposible al ser atrapado de mi cuello por mi amiga cael quien se encontraba flotando encima de los 2 podía hacer sonidos de risas muy bajas haciéndome enojar

¡Ahí! se ven tan bellos juntos hahaha dijo cael atreves de mi mente

...

Me mantuve callado frente a esas palabras y busque la forma de liberarme de su prisión para luego estrangular a mi compañero más tarde pero se veía muy difícil pero no imposible

Viéndola su boca empezaba a moverse dándome un beso en mi nariz luego se vio sonriendo y susurrando palabra incoherentes

No me hagas esperar dijo star volviéndose a acercar

Mierda... Pensé muy alarmado

Rápidamente utilizo una de las últimas cartas que me quedan disponibles y me muevo de ella tomando las suyas sin preocuparme que se despierte y las suelto haciendo que caigan del otro lado junto con su cuerpo que se gira hacia otro lado

Manteniendo a distancia de mi amiga me levanto de la cama suspirando varias veces de alivio escuchando la risa mental de cael quien pronto se ganaría un castigo apropiado pero rápidamente me voltee a ver Star moviéndose en su cama y bostezando

¿Martín...? pregunto star entre bostezos volteándose a verme con ojo entre cerrados sus brazos se estiraron hacia mi

s-s-s-s-se? pregunte manteniendo la calma

No...Me dejes... sola... respondió star cerrando sus ojos lentamente

ante sus palabras mi corazón se estremeció partiéndose en 2 partes con diferentes puntos de vista en uno donde me encontraba alarmado donde estaba punto de morir por ella y sus hechizos y otra que sepa que soy yo y decirle unas palabras que no decía hace muchos años

Cael se adentro rápido en el amuleto sorprendiéndome mi forma de criatura volvió a activarse

Ah! grito star con fuerza abriendo sus ojos por completo en sumo shock ante forma

¡Corre! dijo cael alarmado

Star rápidamente tomo su varita y apuntando hacia mi lanza un hechizo el cual me envuelve con serpientes dejándome inmovilizado en el suelo

Mierda... Pensé observando a star levantarse de la cama

Otra voz masculina se acercaba a la habitación dejándome casi sin tiempo para reaccionar tomando uno de mis movimientos de emergencia levanto una de mis alas con mis plumas apuntando a ella canalizando mi magia lo mejor que podía lanzo una de las plumas resplandeciendo en una luz naranja la cual golpea a star lanzándola a la cama nuevamente

No... dijo ella sus ojos se cerraron y se recostó encima de la cama

la pluma se convirtió en polvo y se disipo sobre su cabeza hasta desaparecer junto con las serpientes que me tenían atado se desvanecieron en luz la cual entro a su varita nuevamente alarmado la tapo bien con las sabanas movidas por mi magia luego me concentro en ordenar el pequeño desastre cuando una voz masculina fuerte estaba del otro lado de la puerta empezaba a girar la perilla reaccionando ante la alarma de la persona que estaba por entrar doy un salto hacia el primer piso y salgo por las cortinas hacia el balcón agitando mis alas con rapidez salí volando en dirección a mi hogar

Me eleve hasta poder dejar las nubes por debajo de mi de nuevo mostrándome el cielo nocturno y estrellado suspire varias veces internamente luego de mi pequeña odiosea solo las palabras de star y sus acciones sobre mi me trajeron confusión y algo de tristeza

Dime... Quieres que te lleve a casa...? pregunto cael mentalmente

Observe las nubes de lluvia debajo de mi sin responder aun a su pregunta que se movían con lentitud hacia el este donde estaban las montañas a lo lejos descargaban su agua continuamente sobre la ciudad y los campos cercanos

Iluminando mis alas que se agitaban doy un fuerte golpe de viento hacia las nubes aumentando su velocidad de desplazamiento hacia el este luego de eso me mantuve estable durante unos minutos más y suspire triste

¿Podrías llevarme a casa y dejarme en cama? pregunte mentalmente

Por supuesto tu deseo es una orden para mi respondió cael

Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir encontrándome de nuevo en la esfera de hace un rato viendo como cael empezó a volar en calma hacia el hotel dejando eso de lado me volteo y miro al cielo como las estrellas resplandeciente bailaban entre ellas junto con la luna

Las acciones que había tomado mi amiga frente a mí esta noche me habían dejado herido y mi tristeza totalmente confirmada por mi secreto y mi deber que tenía con la naturaleza hacían que la herida se expanda

Yo sabía que no debo ponerme demasiado unido frente a mis amigos... y menos enamorarme... Porque sé que todo termina mal al final...

Pero solo espero que ella cuando se despierte piense que todo lo que ella hablo y declaro junto a mi sea un sueño

Ojala yo también pudiera desear que fuera un sueño... pero...

Era imposible para mí...


	6. Capitulo 6 Responsabilidad Natural

Punto de vista de star

Mewni...

Mi hogar...

Un lugar completamente único y maravilloso lleno de muchos secretos mágicos de ambas categorías pero cada uno que se descubierto y sellado tras muros de misterios y barreras ocultándolos de la vista de lo que no son dignos y evitando futuros peligros al reino de los que puedan traer malas intenciones o planes oscuros...

Paisajes gigantescos y bellos para los ojos de las personas y criaturas eran posibles admirar junto a los pueblos y la ciudad principal siempre lleno de una gran variedad de seres viviente de todas formas y tamaño venían desde los rincones más lejanos de las dimensiones y universos a vender todo tipos de productos y artefactos mágicos o alimentos raros y exquisitos

Otros a disfrutar de los paisajes que ofrecían y divertirse muchos junto a los habitantes siempre amables algunos muy alborotados daban un toque muy singular al ambiente pero habían otros que sólo venían hacer desastres y maldades resultando a veces ser un peligro

A lo largo de mi infancia la cual era feliz de muchas maneras al ser rodeada de lujos que muchos sólo verían en sueños y llevada a lugares donde pocos pueden visitar o ser invitado además de ir siempre protegida por soldados del reino que sin temor a nada de lo que me deparará el destino siempre estarían como protección

Mis amigos y compañeros que he conocido a lo largo de los años crecieron junto a mi por un tiempo luego cada uno tomo caminos diferentes muchos en lugares lejanos con ayuda de mis padres que aportaban su grano de ayuda además de ser quienes gobernaban el reino de forma pacífica y justa

Ambos eran buenos en su trabajo como protectores del reino además de ser excelentes padres quienes me cuidaban y me daban lo que mas quería siempre procurando mi felicidad sobre la de ellos hasta el punto de descuidad sus labores en algunos casos solo para estar conmigo algo que me traía demasiada felicidad al igual que preocupación de convertirme en causante de futuras peleas diplomáticas

la paz vivida en el reino había sido formada durante siglos de tratados y acuerdos con muchas criaturas de diferentes dimensiones las cuales casi todas aceptaron dejando solo algunos de los más peligrosos que se mantuvieron distanciados del reino al igual que tranquilos sin ninguna intención de provocar la ira de mis padres y llevarlos a guerras malas durante el tiempo de enseñanza de princesa y las diferentes reglas que se mantenían en el palacio no me impedían hacer lo que mi corazón dictaba y mi voluntad requería

Los pasillos que e transitado infinidades de veces se volvían muy normales para mí siempre con sus grandes ventanas abiertas mostrando grandes recuadros de paisajes de la naturaleza junto a pueblos lejanos conformando un bellísimo cuadro natural de algún artista famoso pero había algo diferente mientras más caminaba hacia la entrada para reencontrarme con mis padres para otro día de familia como era acostumbrado

Las ventanas abiertas durante una parte del trayecto pero luego algo llamo mi atención a ver otras ventanas con las cortinas cerradas generando un entorno tenebroso al lugar digno de una película de terror la oscuridad era la dominando casi por completo solo era detenido por las velas de candelabros que se encontraban colgando de los techos pero no me daba ningún miedo mi siguiente aventura espera a por mi

Una gran puerta estaba iluminada por una luz blanca deseando ser abierta por cualquiera que se encontraba cerca de ella despertando mi curiosidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo dándome una sola duda en mi mente que debía ser aclarada

Que pasará del otro lado pensé curiosa

Apresure mi paso por la gran alfombra roja extendida hasta poder colocar mis manos sobre la madera fría y adornada de la gran puerta usando mi fuerza empiezo a empujar la misma haciendo la luz blanca se expanda con cada segundo de empuje aumentando mi ansiedad de saber qué hay del otro lado

Al momento que empieza abrirse demasiado un extraño olor empezaba a entrar atreves de la abertura y se expandida por todo mi alrededor un sentimiento extraño empezaba a encenderse lentamente

Este... Olor... es tan familiar...pensé

cuando finalmente logro abrir la puerta la luz me cubre completamente mis ojos se cierran por un minuto el ambiente resplandeciente empezaba a apagarse completamente mostrándome un paisaje totalmente diferente haciendo que cambie mi expresión y el sentimiento se vuelva aun mas fuerte al igual que mis ojos se abren del shock y el miedo y preocupación invasión mi mente

Salí fuera del castillo poniéndome en frente al paisaje desolador de lo que antes era un reino pacifico viendo las casas en ruinas como si un tornado mágico hubiese arrasado todo el lugar dejando nada más que destrucción y posiblemente muerte muchas de las casas se encontraban cubiertas aun por el fuego y otras que desaparecieron por completo dejando nada más que cenizas en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvieron

Que ha pasado aquí pensé preocupada

Me detuve y voltee a ver el Castillo el cual tenía varias partes destruidas y marcas de haber sido atacado múltiples veces con rocas gigantes examinando mas alrededor noto unas catapultas apuntando al mismo palacio pero habían sido ya activadas y abandonadas en el lugar

De repente hubo una explosión grande en una de las torres que aun permanecía intactas y los restos se esparcieran por todos lados llegando a las casas que aun se mantenían en pie derrumbándose por acción de la onda expansiva que también llegó a mi haciendo que caiga al suelo cerrando mis ojos en el proceso

Estando en el suelo aturdida Abrí mis ojos esperando a ser encontraba por alguien pero jamás llego

Que paso aquí... Pensé con miedo nuevamente sin poder creer aun de lo que mis ojos contemplaban

Una sanación empezaba a tomar mis piernas y mis manos diferente a la superficie del suelo Sin darme cuenta mis ropas vieron envueltas en un líquido difícil de reconocer el cual me llamo la atención y al observar de que se trataba una mancha rojiza se movía sin pausa alrededor de mi brazo y mi mano hasta mi falda la cual se teñía del mismo color y seguían por mis piernas

Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar ante la sensación fría Y espesa mi mente empezaba a saber de qué se trataba

Esto... es... esto... mi boca temblaba demasiado ante el mero pensamiento de lo que podría ser luego dirigí la mirada hacia la fuente del líquido rojo

Un rayo que cayó a lo lejos ilumino el pueblo rebelando a muchos soldados en el suelo sin moverse marcas de flechas que habían sido clavadas en sus cuerpos junto a otros tipos de armas esparcidas por el suelo a un lado los estandartes estaban cubiertos del líquido rojo y espeso que se expandían en el suelo cada minuto hasta llegar a mi unos segundos después reaccione por el sonido del trueno que retumbo en mis oídos asustándome aun mas

Es ss...An...ngre...me levante del suelo en un instante con mis ropas con manchas confirmando mi más grande miedo

Marcas de batalla en las paredes por todo el reino junto a flechas que no habían llegado a sus blancos y solo quedaron tiradas en el suelo junto a lanzas quebradas y espadas rotas eran visibles por todos lados de diferentes tamaños escudos hechos pedazos se hallaban en las puerta de lo que quedaban de las casas solo el intenso olor a descomposición y sangre era lo único que podía percibir mis sentidos además de algo se producía dentro de mío

Al levantarme y ser testigo de lo que había ocurrido mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de repente caí al suelo de rodillas y con mis manos evite el golpe la sensación subía por mi estomago hasta mi garganta queriendo salir con emergencia

De repente di fuertes golpes de vómitos en el suelo que se movían gracias a la ayuda de pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer por todos lados levante la vista devastada viendo como el fuego empezaba a extinguirse lentamente las nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo y la tormentas se descargaba en el reino destruido nuevamente me levante del suelo algo débil luego de mi descarga desagradable mi necesidad de encontrar gente que me pueda explicar que paso era casi abrumadora

Mis piernas se empezaron a mover por alguna fuerza extraña y sólo estaba concentrada en lo que me importaba muchísimo más que cualquier otra cosa que poseía

Mis padres...

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude atreves de la lluvia y ruinas de cuidad en búsqueda de mis padres entre todos los soldados caídos que emergían en ambos lados cubiertos por escombros que me llevaba en una dirección conocida cercana de la puerta principal que se encontraba destruida casi por completo solo manteniéndose en pie un par de columnas de soporte

Papa mama! grite rogando de que me escucharan o que alguien que aun se encuentre con vida lo haga

Explorando alrededor de una montaña de escombro no logro encontrar a mis padres pensando de que podrían haber sido secuestrados y torturados por alguien malvado busque aun más profundo entre los restos de murallas que antes daban protección cuando de repente mis temores fueron confirmados al ver a mi padre en el suelo cerca de una fuente de agua inmóvil con una lanza en su pecho

No... Corrí muy rápido hasta la fuente notando algo mas que estaba junto a el

Al detenerme horrorizada de la masacre que había echo a mi madre varias lanzas estaban clavadas en cada brazo y piernas de su forma mewni purpura manteniéndola sujeta en el suelo inmóvil su pelo antes blanco había cambiado de color a rosado y su piel violeta se volvía más clara y pálida ambos con sus ojos completamente cerrados y unidos por una lanza que había sido clavada por encima de sus manos

No...Pensé aterrada

Una gran espada con un símbolo de una calavera era lo único que podía diferenciar de ambos junto a un sentimiento creciendo dentro de mí

Matar...

Mis piernas perdieron su fuerza haciendo que caiga de rodillas mi cabello completamente cubrió mi rostro en frente de ellos levante mis brazos temblorosos

Debo... destruir...

Mi mente empezaba a inundarse de recuerdos de mi niñez y momento vividos con ellos con una extraña voz oscuridad hablándome junto a algo romperse en mil pedazos

NO! grite poniendo mis manos en mi rostro

Debo acabar... Con todos...

Levante la cabeza hacia al cielo con lágrimas fluyendo libremente de los ojos y mezclándose con la lluvia la voz oscuridad seguía susurrándome palabras llenando mi mente

No dejes a nadie con vida…

AH! grite con todas mis fuerzas en un pueblo destruido los relámpagos empezaban a caer por todos lados

Mis gritos llegaban a cada rincón de lo que alguna vez fue un reino justo y bueno de pronto el cielo empezó a hacerse completamente rojo descubriendo una esfera gigante sobre mi empezando a hacerse aun mas grande y dispersando lentamente las nubes de tormenta al mismo tiempo muchas rocas y partes de edificios eran levantados y atraídos hacia ella desintegrándose en el proceso una franja oscura se abrió por debajo haciendo que caiga dentro de ella

Ah! grité cayendo a un pozo oscuro el mundo se alejaba de mi

De repente golpeó algo duro mis ojos se abren al instante contemplando el frío suelo de madera mirando mas a mi alrededor agitada veo mesas de madera de un lado y el sofá del otro todo desordenado junto a unos sonidos familiares de gotas de agua golpear la ventana cercana con una iluminación pequeña de relámpagos a lo lejos

Mi corazón latía con gran rapidez de la más horrible pesadilla que había dejado pequeños daños en mi tan pronto como intente levantarme mi cuerpo el cual temblaba me detuve por completo sin pensarlo un segundo con mi mano agarro mi varita hago un poco de luz alumbrando el lugar donde me encontraba

Estoy en el departamento de Martín me dije a mi misma

Suspire aliviada de mi pesadilla vivida una fuerte luz se filtro por la ventana iluminando algunas partes de la habitación después de unos segundos un sonido estruendoso se manifestó con gran fuerza trayéndome miedo y vulnerabilidad me recosté en el sofá cubriendo mi cuerpo con las sábanas que me había dejado antes pero mis ojos no podían cerrarse del miedo luego unos golpes de agua en la ventana se escuchaban repetidas veces

No voy a poder dormir creo... Pensé

Mi cuerpo y mente atormentaban hacían su mayor esfuerzo a mis órdenes de levantarme y dirigirme a un solo lugar donde puedo estar más relajada y segura

Vulnerable me levante del sofá agarrando mi almohada junto a mi varita familiar y me dirigí a la habitación de Martín que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada y cubierta casi por completo con la oscuridad pensando en cómo explicarme mi pesadilla y pedirle un favor

Tal vez pueda dormir a su lado sólo por hoy y mañana disculparme...

Poniéndome en frente de la puerta mí varita se apaga de repente y una luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta trayéndome un poco de curiosidad y dejando mi almohada en el suelo junto a mi varita sobre ella apoyo mis manos sobre la fría madera y empujo muy suavemente rogando que no se abriera

al no hacerlo saco mis manos fuera de la puerta luego con cuidado apoyo mi cabeza sobre ella pegando mi oído tratando de captar algún sonido de ronquidos o algo parecido se percibían fuerte dentro se escucha y una voz se escucho desde dentro

Creo que me encariñado de ella dijo una voz muy baja parecía un susurro

Mis sentidos cobraron más fuerzas al reconocer a Martin diciendo esas palabras del otro lado de la puerta pero continúe escuchando sin prestar atención a mí alrededor una intensa curiosidad de saber con quién habla o si habla por teléfono o algo llegaba a mí junto a otras preguntas

No...Puedo darle la felicidad que ella busca... dijo Martin con un tono muy triste de voz

Mi mente y cuerpo se encontraron inmovilizados ante sus palabras pero ninguna otra voz se escuchaba ni el más mínimo de un teléfono celular solo la de Martín del otro lado generando muchas más preguntas que cruzaban como un río sin pausa

Con quien estará hablando?

Me aleje de la puerta asustada dándome ideas de que quiera hacerme algo malvado o solo se lo quiere decir a otra persona

El debe decirlo a un amiga... por mensajes de voz mire a la puerta convenciéndome que sólo estaba usando su teléfono

Una muy pequeña parte de mi quería entrar rápido a su habitación y enojada preguntarle con quien hablaba de repente hubo solo silencio junto con la luz que se filtraba por debajo se desvaneció y todo quedó oscuras

Sonrojada ante la imaginación que tenía acerco mi mano a la puerta pero me quedo mirando por un momento haciendo cambios a mi plan y hago unos golpes suaves sobre ella

Hola... Martín? Pregunté despacio

espere por alguna respuesta del otro lado pero no las hubo dejándome con miedo de encontrarme de nuevo sola en el sofá de repente el sonido inconfundible de una perrilla girándose se escuchaba y al mismo tiempo luz se encendió de nuevo y volvió a filtrarse por debajo de la puerta la cual se abre lentamente

si? dijo Martín del otro lado

Emm puedo hablar contigo un poco dije triste y sonrojada a la vez

Volviendo a esperar alguna palabra salir de el por un minuto exacto se hacían eternos junto con la puerta se detuvo a medio camino y no se movía en lo absoluto

Rindiéndome a que fuera hablar conmigo empecé a darme vuelta para alejarme y dejarlo solo pero de repente la puerta se abrió por completo volviéndome a girar contemplo a Martín que aparece frente mío por unos minutos no dijimos nada los 2 nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos hasta que la expresión de mi querido amigo cambio

Si...? Pregunto el bostezando un poco con los ojos entrecerrados

.. No dije nada y agache la cabeza ocultando mi rostro con mi pelo sin mirarlo asustada por completo mi vergüenza de decirle que una fuerte pesadilla aumentó más

Un minuto exacto estuve en esa posición de repente una mano se adentro por mi cabello agarrando mi mentón y me levanto con suavidad hasta descubrirme frente a el que tenía una expresión preocupante y triste hacia mi desvié la vista del sonrojada de nuevo

Parece que tuviste una pesadilla debió ser horrible... dijo Martín algo preocupado

Se acercó a mí y con su otra mano la paso por mis mejillas recibiendo mis lágrimas sorprendiéndome internamente de no haberme dado cuenta que había derramado

Star... No te preocupes amiga... estas a salvo aquí... todo fue un mal sueño dijo Martín sonriéndome

Me sorprendí aún más por las palabras de Martín dando unos pasos hacia atrás tímidamente me muevo para tomar mi almohada y mi varita y vuelvo a donde estaba el parado

Hm... Martín... puedo... Llame y él se quedo pensando viéndome y viendo la almohada un instante y volviendo a mí

Star... Dijo Martín interrumpiéndome algo sonrojado capte un suspiro provenir de el

Si? Pregunté rápido

Quieres dormir aquí? Pregunto viendo a otro lado

No escucha nada salir de su boca por unos minutos empezándome a incomodar por el momento de silencio volteo a verlo confundido pero a la vez con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque pequeña era una sonrisa

Sólo por esta noche... dijo Martín haciéndome sonrojar profundamente después se da cuenta de lo que había dicho viendo como su color rojo salía a sus mejillas

Emm no lo tomes como algo malo empezó a hablar Martín en frente de mí empezándome a reír internamente por sus expresiones bobas

Ni lo tomes como si quiero tomar ventaja de ti ni nada je... Mejor olvida lo que dije solo-... detuve su intento de escusa con mi dedo apoyado en su hombro

Continúe riéndome por dentro y me acerco a él sonriendo alegre

Yo... Quiero saber... más de ti pensé abriendo mis brazos pensé un poco menos sonrojada moviéndome mas cerca de mi amigo

Si... Yo... Quiero... quedarme contigo dije abrazándolo por la espalda y cerrando mis ojos

Mi corazón empezaba a latir rápido después de decir esas palabras mi sangre calentaba en mis mejillas y mi felicidad aumentaba

Estaré en la entrada a un cielo desconocido para mí

Punto de vista de Martín

En qué diablos me he metido ahora...

Mi noche de sueño había sido interrumpida antes de iniciar por el sonido de alguien proveniente de la puerta junto con la tormenta que no daba ningún tipo de tregua con sus descargas de relámpagos y fuerza de viento impulsando las gotas de agua que golpeaban la ventana

Al momento de abrir de puerta me encuentro con star quien no se veía del todo bien con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y con una expresión de sumo miedo ante algo desconocido para mí

Mirando la habitación un momento note un buen espacio donde armar una pequeña cama para mi luego de eso voltee a ver a star un breve momento de ella y yo durmiendo en la misma cama cruzo mi mente rápidamente me golpe mentalmente alejando esa escena de mi cabeza

Star... Dime... quieres dormir aquí conmigo? Pregunte sabiendo que yo dormiría en el suelo y ella en mi cama pero una parte de mi quería escuchar la palabra "no" salir de parte de ella

Yo... si quiero... dijo star sonrojada abrazándome y manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados

Viendo su rostro más de cerca había rastro de que algo en su sueño le había pasado dándome a entender en un instante que solo había sido una pesadilla para ella y sus ojos con lágrimas muy pequeñas que no tenían permitido caer por sus mejillas sin dudarlo un segundo más correspondí el abrazo lentamente y acaricio su cabello con suavidad pensando que solo esta vez dormiría en el suelo y ella en mi cama

Haha una voz burlona y familiar en mi mente se escuchaba

Voltee la mirada al cajón que resplandecía de verde un poco de enojo se irradio de mi hacia el cajón

Eso fue bajo...pensé esperando que mi compañero me escuchará

En un instante la luz desapareció del cajón y del cuarto se apagaron acompañadas de un fuerte sonido de un rayo se escucho por todo el lugar observe por encima del hombro de star viendo su varita brillar de un color rosado débil pero a cabo de unos segundos ese brillo desapareció

Bueno... creo que se fue la luz dije viendo a Star aún aferrada a mi

Se sentía su cuerpo temblar y su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabello dándome la señal de que necesitaba a alguien que la acompañe de repente una luz blanca envolvió la habitación junto con segundos después llego el sonido del trueno se genero con gran volumen la lluvia se había vuelto aun muy fuerte

Mi cuerpo sintió un fuerte agarre de star con cada rayo que se escuchaba el miedo por la tormenta un quejido venia de ella junto al aumento de su fuerza en mí sin sorprenderme en lo absoluto esta vez

Star... Vamos a dormir dije viendo a Star

Que mierda pasa conmigo esto está mal...

Mi voz interna decía alarmado que me detuviera pero otra voz decía que no lo haga que la ayude pero de una forma más calmada

Me quedé mirando a Star mi corazón empezaba latir a gran velocidad y con fuerza mi boca era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra sólo hubo un movimiento de cabeza de arriba a abajo luego ambos caminamos a la cama muy lento y recosté a Star de un lado de la cama la cubrió con sábanas a su alrededor dejando solo su cabeza descubierta pude oír como ella se acomodó haciendo sonidos graciosos pero de repente me miro a los ojos algo sonrojada

Su color azul resplandeciente podría ser contemplado durante mucho tiempo si me fuese posible y no fueran iluminados por la luz de los relámpagos que se descargaban en las lejanías de la ciudad

Sacudiendo mi cabeza saliendo de las fantasías de mi mente me moví fuera de la cama respirando hondo varias veces y tomando unas almohadas extras junto a unas sabanas y las coloco en el suelo formando una cama improvisada

Oye... que haces...? pregunto star quien se había movido en la cama observándome confundida

Nada... solo acomodo para dormir aquí... me ríe un poco apoyándome en las almohadas cuidadosamente colocadas y miro al techo calmando mi nerviosismo

No... No sería correcto dijo star algo enojada

Per-...pero...- intente defenderme

Yo debería dormir en el suelo... se quejo star levantándose de la cama

Suspire frustrado y algo enojado y me levante del suelo poniéndome en frente de ella con nerviosismo

Solo... por hoy... dijo star muy despacio comparándose a un susurro leve

Q…qué? pregunte nervioso intentando entender su habla

Star estiro su mano tomando la mía forzándome a ir hacia ella sorprendiéndome y llevando mi nivel de miedo hasta las alturas chocando contra el borde de madera de la mesa de luz y cayendo sobra la cama sintiendo la suavidad del algodón y tela de la cama en mi espalda siendo totalmente diferente a como lo sentía normalmente dejando eso de lado me doy media vuelta para encontrarme con star recostada no muy cerca de mi pero sin soltar mi mano

Como es que tiene tanta fuerza pensé buscando la forma de liberar mi mano

Después de varios intentos fallidos y tiempo perdido finalmente consigo la liberación de mi mano de ella volteándome de lado contrario de donde estaba intentando no ponerme demasiado nervioso por lo que ella estaba provocando

Gracias Martin dijo star quien se acomodó de su lado

Porque...? Pregunte con nerviosismo y calma mezclada

Por todo... lo que haces por mi dijo star

al oír sus palabras di un suspiro muy bajo debía entender cómo se sentía star aunque también quería saber me sentía en realidad yo en el momento de calma que tenia junto a ella al mismo tiempo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla a que mejore su ánimo de buena manera pero sin aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad a sus miedos

De nada star... dulces suelos respondí acomodándome de mi lado y cerrando los ojos

Deberías decirle algo lindo para que pueda dormir no crees? la voz de cael resonó en mi mente asustándome

Oye deberías dejar de hacer eso...

Pero acaso no entiendes como se siente? pregunto cael

volví a voltearme a verificar como se encontraba pero un poco de preocupación llego a mí al ver como su cuerpo transmitía sus temblores a las sabanas su cara enterrada en la almohada y pequeñas gotas de sudor eran visibles de lo cerca que estaba

Tu... Ganas...

Tsh...Me queje muy despacio haciendo un ruido muy bajo con mi boca

Star... Llame despacio

Si? respondió star

No... Em…empecé a ser callado por mi propia vergüenza

Vamos tu puedes sólo dilo...

No tengas... miedo... dije despacio apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro por encima de las sabanas

Yo te protege

Luego de decir esas palabras el silencio invadía la habitación a excepción de la tormenta que golpeaba las paredes y ventanas

Viendo a star quien había detenido lentamente sus temblores tranquilamente saque mi mano de ella pero en un instante fui atrapado en su abrazo la muralla cómoda y suave que antes nos separada había sido quitada y ambos nos quedamos Unidos y cubiertos por las sábanas

Star... Intente hablar pero ella sólo se quedo en su posición algo alarmante

Gracias... eres una persona maravillosa respondió star sin poder verla claramente por la oscuridad que nos rodeaba

Pero… Quiero saber por qué? pregunto star escondida

Eh? dije confundido ante su pregunta

¿Porque... Eres tan bueno conmigo...?

¿Porque me das amabilidad felicidad cuando sabes lo que soy y mi origen? star se separo de mi y volteándose se envolvió mas en sus sabanas escondiéndose

Muchos en la escuela tienen miedo de mi... tienen miedo de que fuera a hacerles daño... o contagiarles de alguna enfermedad... dijo star con tristeza

Eh oído que si me mantengo sin hacer daños la gente de muy alto poder en este mundo pueda hacer lo posible por tomar mi varita y controlar su magia…

Star... pensé queriendo interrumpirla pero debía esperar

Tengo miedo que vengan a por mí y me arrebaten la varita tengo miedo de que me asesinen y me transformen en un proyecto de clases

Me quede observándola como salían las palabras de ellas por debajo de las sabanas tomándome por sorpresa absoluta por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejándome sin palabras

Pensando porque hacia esto... porque ayudaba a alguien que ni siquiera era de aquí pero era lo único que tenía en común con ella ya que yo tampoco lo era al 100%

Jeje me reí muy despacio apoyando mi mano sobre la sabana que cubría a star sintiendo su brazo empiezo a subir y bajar acariciándola con ternura

¿Qué...? pregunto ella sonando enojada

No nada... Solo que... Eres mi amiga star butterfly dije con suavidad

No tengo otra razón para eso solo que si tienes problemas quiero ayudar...

Si necesitas a alguien yo estaré para ti pero de algo estoy seguro mi querida amiga

Que te salvare respondí con alegría

Y si y si los gente que tú dices viene a hacerte daño hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarlo una confianza despertaba de mi totalmente dispuesto a ella

Eres alguien especial... ¿lo sabes no es así? dijo star calmada por debajo de las sabanas

Como un caballero... Pequeños sonidos provenían de ella como si estuviera a punto de llorar con fuerza

Star dije sonriendo

A decir verdad nadie me dijo caballero o nada lindo nunca pensé contento

La bella chica salió de su escondite con su rostro sorprendida y parpadeando varias veces se recostó sobre mi pecho con sus ojos cerrados sus manos se movían haciendo una especie de círculos en mi estómago

¿No importa que haga esto? Pregunto star burlona mirando a sus manos

Contuve mi risa de los juegos de star volviéndome abrumadores pero que rápidamente era reemplazada por la preocupación y el miedo de lo que llegará a suceder si continuábamos más y de lo que sus actos podrían llegar a crear dentro de mí

No...Está bien pero será mejor que descansemos dije mirando al techo manteniéndome con tranquilidad y cerrando mis ojos fingiendo estar dormido

Un momento después algo se encontraba trepando sobre mí trayéndome un choque eléctrico en mi columna y subiendo hasta mi cerebro provocando que abriera los ojos y bajara la vista de donde mi sentido del tacto se había activado pudiendo observar a Star dormida su cabeza apoyada bajo la mía y sus manos rodeando mi pecho

Su sonrisa le daba una apariencia demasiado adorable juntos a sus respiraciones calmadas y sintiendo una gran seguridad de cualquier cosa que intentara hacerle daño podía ser contemplada por cualquier persona durante toda una noche pero yo era el único y todo se volvía diferente nada importaba solo ella y yo algo que me preocupaba demasiado y se volvía abrumados cada segundo

Esto es demasiado para mi pensé

Estirando uno de mis brazos libres logro llegar a la mesa al lado de mi cama y tomando mi amuleto escondido en el primer cajón activo su magia y creó un poco de polvo verde brillante acercándolo a mi amiga hago un soplo suave sobre el rostro de star quien expulsa varios bostezos profundos con sus ojos cerrados y luego su cuerpo queda inmóvil sólo el sonido de su respiración que se había vuelto mucho más suave y distante era lo único que provenía de ella

Su manos se separaron de mi y cayeron hacia el otro lado de cama espero un minuto haciendo movimientos de liberación consigo que Star se movía y dejara mi cuerpo libre permitiéndome levantarme de la cama dejándola a ella sola luego la cubro con sábanas las cuales usa para acurrucarse y empezar a decir palabra extrañas las cuales no entendía

Esto es malo...Pensé suspirando varias veces calmando mi miedo de repente una esfera blanca muy débil salió del amuleto y floto por encima de mi

¿Porque lo dices amigo? respondió mi compañero quien se posiciono en frente de mí en una esfera de energía

Star es mi amiga...Y... esto no debería pasar... dije triste sentado en la cama colocando mi mano en mi rostro ocultando la vergüenza de todo lo que paso

La esfera dio vueltas a mí alrededor luego empezó a flotar por toda la habitación hasta detenerse en una esquina tocando el techo

¿Y que quieres hacer? dijo cael

No lo sé... Respondí sacando mi mano rostro y suspirando varias veces observando la esfera que se movía con lentitud hasta estar en medio de star y yo

No comprendo que es lo que te sucede... si sólo están durmiendo juntos y no han hecho nada malo ¿o sí? Pregunto cael quedando encima de star iluminando su rostro

Por supuesto que no hicimos nada raro y jamás lo haría ella es mi amiga y nada mas... respondí un poco enojado y dolido ante esas palabras

Sabes... Que yo sé lo que piensas... Acuérdate estamos conectados... pero solo tú tienes la decisión de lo que quieres... Y yo te seguiré respondió cael

Yo... pensé mirando a Star profundamente dormida

La tranquilidad de su rostro iluminado por cael mostraba su felicidad de sus sueños dejando ver claramente una sonrisa en confirmación absoluta

¿Y...? la esfera se movió a estar frente a mi sonando interrogante

Yo... no lo se... dije mirando al suelo

Observando al suelo pensando en todo lo que he vivido cerca de star desde que la conocí cada pequeña felicidad que aunque no era lo suficiente para darme a entender que algo sentía por ella solo sumaba al final de todo con el resultado familiar dándome una sola respuesta a todo que aunque no esté confirmado puede caber una pequeña posibilidad de que sea cierto

Sabes... creo que tenemos que hacer... solo una cosa mencione viendo a mi compañero aun flotando encima de mi

Me levante por completo de la cama

Acaso quieres... cael respondió sonando nervioso ante mis palabras

Si... Debo llevarla a casa y dejarla en su cama y rogar que piense que todo fue un sueño respondí mirando la ventana

Ashs... Si... serás...tonto…Muy bien puedes hacerlo respondió cael adentrándose en el amuleto y volviendo a tornar oscuro la habitación

Poniéndome el collar alrededor de mi cuello su resplandor verde vuelve a aparecerse y se intensifica cubriendo la habitación mi cuerpo comienza a transformarse una gran esfera blanca se crea cubriendo mi cuerpo todo mi alrededor se vuelve completamente sonriendo cierro mis ojos con suma calma concentrándome

mis garras aparecían junto con mi cuerpo hipogrifico poniéndome en 4 patas y provocando que abriera los ojos ante todo el proceso de transformación sintiendo mis alas en mi espalda obedecer mis órdenes al mismo tiempo que crecían con fuerza al igual que mis plumas que me llenaban cada centímetro de mi forma con rapidez por encima mío varias esferas doradas aparecían y giraban a mi alrededor por unos instantes luego bajan y golpean cada parte de mi cuerpo creando la armadura mágicamente y luego todas se juntan aumentando su tamaño y caen encima de mi cabeza finalizando con la creación del casco

La luz que antes me rodeaba se había disipado hasta volverse a tornar oscura la habitación contemplaba todo mi alrededor y como fue demasiado fácil poder entrar en ella luego de mi aumento de tamaño junto con el poder de la naturaleza corría por mis venas e irradia magia pura estirándome con mis patas delanteras luego las traseras y agitando suavemente mis alas comprobando que todo estuviera en orden genera un suspiro de satisfacción

Muy bien pensé

Cambio mi visión y la dirigí hacia donde se encontraba star aun dormida y abrazando una gran almohada con fuerza haciéndome pensar que su vida dependía de esas almohada provocándome unas risas diminutas que salían por mi pico

Vamos... creo que deberíamos seguir con lo que estábamos respondió cael en mi mente

Tienes razón

Activando mi magia en una de mis garras la cual muevo de un lado al otro las grandes ventanas que llevaban al balcón se rodean de la misma luz aunque débil y se abren rebelándome la tormenta que ya parecía calmarse solo las gotas de agua que golpeaban el suelo con rapidez y pequeños luces de relámpagos aun iluminaban el cielo pero su sonido era poco audible

Bien es hora de irme

Usando mi magia nuevamente levanto a star de la cama en la pose en la que estaba y girando mi garra varias en círculos creó una barrera protectora a su alrededor luego cierro mis ojos concentrándome con cuidado levito a star a mi lado a la vez que hago que la barrera se expande y me absorbe dentro de ella manteniendo a mi amiga en otra esfera blanca la cual se coloca por encima de mi junto a su varita y las cosas que había traído

Okey hay que volar

Ambas barreras apagan su luz y rápidamente corro saliendo al balcón y saltó fuera del departamento el agua era bloqueada por la barrera invisible permitiéndome volar libremente por los cielos destellante y impredecible

Agitando mis Alas con fuerza me adentro en las nubes mis ojos brillaban de un color marros logrando que pudiera ver a través de ellas hacia la ciudad me eleve a un mas evitando el agua de lluvia por unos minutos varias luces de relámpagos formándose cruzaban muy cerca trayendo consigo pequeñas señales de peligro haciendo que gire mi cabeza hasta poder ver a star aun dormida

A ver la casa de star... pensé volando por la ciudad tomando el hotel como referencia

me quede volando por los siguiente 10 minutos intentando buscar alguna posible localización de la casa de star siéndome cada vez inútil como resultado me golpee mentalmente por no haber pedido una foto de su casa de repente una voz me saco de mi interrogantes

Ya me he encargado de eso dijo mi compañero en mi mente

Leíste su mente no es así ?subo aun más arriba evitando los relámpagos que se creaban

Si

Continúe elevándome hasta que las nubes que se encontraban a mi alrededor quedaban atrás y el cielo se volvía lleno de estrellas y la luna menguante aparecía encima mío observando todo el cielo me olvido de todo por un minuto y solo me quede observando la bella noche

Oye... Sucede algo... dijo cael

Lo siento me distraje... Pero... espero que no te hayas pasado con ella respondí sonando enojado

No tranquilo déjame a mi

Muy bien

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y volví a abrirlos encontrándome en la esfera blanca usando mis manos a cada lado de la esfera esta se vuelve transparente y todo mi alrededor se vuelve con el paisaje de la luna y las estrellas con las nubes debajo ahora sabía que cael estaba tomando el control moviéndome hasta estar frente de el sus ojos había cambiado de un marrón a un anaranjado

De repente fui absorbido de nuevo por el amuleto pudiendo observar atreves de sus ojos las alas se acomodaron en formación de ataque y empiezo a caer en picada entrando en las nubes y los relámpagos continuaban generándose cerca eran rápidamente esquivados

La lluvia y los vientos fuertes eran muy interminables y caóticos generando pequeños problemas los cuales pudo resolver con rapidez ajustando sus alas y cuerpo

5 minutos de caía turbulenta las nubes se quedaban por detrás de nosotros revelando la ciudad luego de eso las alas empezaron a moverse con rapidez bajando la velocidad y cambiando de dirección hacia el oeste del hotel sorprendiéndome de como esos movimientos eran posibles

Continuamos volando hasta que llegamos a tocar suelo en una calle de un lado una casa común con un auto amarillo guardado en su cochera y la familia durmiendo

Del otro lado una casa aún más grande con una torre verde y otra mucho más larga que hubieran atravesado el techo destrozando una buena parte de la misma

Esa es la casa el resto de lo dejó ti

Cael cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice y al abrirlos volvía a estar en mi control de la forma de hipogrifo camino hasta la casa buscando alguna entrada fácil para mí y star llego atrás y saltando la cerca de madera capto un balcón grande dando un salto con mis alas moviéndome subo hasta el balcón rápidamente contraigo mis alas y camino adentrándome en el lugar

Creo... Que es hasta aquí...

Usando mi magia vuelvo a mi forma humana casi por completo dejando mis Alas que sobresalían por mi espalda y su tamaño se había reducido lo suficiente para poder volar con la mágica protectora continuaba activa

disipo la burbuja protectora que tenia star cargándola aun dormida en mis brazos pasando unas cortinas rojas grandes y revelando una habitación gigante cael sale de mi amuleto en una esfera de luz débil y empieza a dar vueltas por todo el entorno en búsqueda de algo importante para el

Es demasiado grande pero mi luz te ayudara a ver por dónde vas dijo cael

Gracias

Camine intentando no perder a mi compañero que subió hasta el techo y intensifico su luz blanca y ilumino una parte de la habitación una mesa de luz con 2 cajones y unas escaleras que subían y del otro lado podían verse otras que bajan dándome a entender que me encontraba en el primer piso

Camino hasta un borde observando hacia bajo viendo el piso de abajo mostrándose escalera circular que llegaba al piso de abajo y en frente de él se encontraban unas alfombras y un gran espejo en forma de rombo junto a una gran cama con cortinas azules y muchas armas antiguas colocadas aleatoriamente en las paredes como adornos

un cuadro de star y junto marco se encontraba en la mesa con una lámpara de luz apagada pero fácilmente visible con la luz de cael dándome la clara señal que era el cuarto de mi amiga bajo por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y evitando cortarme con las armas y no resbalarme en las alfombras luego me posiciono en frente de la cama y dejó a Star con mucha suavidad y cuidado sobre ella y la tapó con sus sábanas la magia que la mantenía dormida se disipa de su cuerpo mientras ella se mueve en su sueño profundo

Viéndola dormir algo dentro quería que me quede junto a ella pero sería lo último que haría

Cael debilito su luz oscureciendo el piso donde me encontraba solo la luz de afuera entraba por la ventana esparciendo su luz por unas partes de la habitación pero de repente cael bajo y se coloco a mi lado sobre mi hombro viendo la mesa por un momento me muevo y dejo su mochila y demás cosas que había llevado al hotel luego me dirijo cerca de su cama tomando el cuadro de star y marco y observando cómo se mantenían unidos de brazos y sonriendo con felicidad

Luego mis ojos divisan otros cuadros colgados en la pared arriba mío levantando la vista cael se mueve más cerca de los cuadros en la pared donde solo salían marco y star en varios momentos que se inmortalizaron en las fotos ellos solo o junto a sus amigos de la escuela desde lo que parecían juegos de beisbol hasta uno donde marco estaba vestido de gala junto a star con un hermoso vestido rojo sonriendo ante esto sigo observando varias fotos de conciertos de bandas de rock a la cual asistieron

Tomando una perspectiva muy diferente de ella con su amigo se podía ver la felicidad que ambos se tenían y lo bien que trataba a cada uno de sus amigos sonriendo felizmente me dirijo a la cama donde star dormía profundamente deteniéndome en frente pensando en lo confundido que estaba por las palabras que había dicho en el hotel pero no podía quedarme mucho tiempo mas

Hora de volver dije muy despacio

Muy bien vámonos ya explore demasiado aquí dijo cael

voltee a ver a cael un poco enojado de su curiosidad luego vuelvo ver a Star sonriendo al ver que estaba soñando algo bueno por su rostro feliz me acerque a ella lentamente respirando con calma y miedo al mismo tiempo

Con ternura le doy un beso en la mejilla sintiendo su piel de nuevo generando felicidad en mí

De repente fui atrapado por sus brazos mi magia desapareció mis alas se volvieron luz y desaparecieron en un instante luego fui tirado a la cama junto a Star el miedo absoluto había llegado como un tornado trayendo consigo nerviosismo que podría salir de mi cuerpo como gotas de sudor

No te alejes mi caballero susurro star acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro dormida

Asustado reaccione rápido intentando alejarme lo más que pude resultando imposible al ser atrapado de mi cuello por mi amiga cael quien se encontraba flotando encima de los 2 podía hacer sonidos de risas muy bajas haciéndome enojar

¡Ahí! se ven tan bellos juntos hahaha dijo cael atreves de mi mente

...

Me mantuve callado frente a esas palabras y busque la forma de liberarme de su prisión para luego estrangular a mi compañero más tarde pero se veía muy difícil pero no imposible

Viéndola su boca empezaba a moverse dándome un beso en mi nariz luego se vio sonriendo y susurrando palabra incoherentes

No me hagas esperar dijo star volviéndose a acercar

Mierda... Pensé muy alarmado

Rápidamente utilizo una de las últimas cartas que me quedan disponibles y me muevo de ella tomando las suyas sin preocuparme que se despierte y las suelto haciendo que caigan del otro lado junto con su cuerpo que se gira hacia otro lado

Manteniendo a distancia de mi amiga me levanto de la cama suspirando varias veces de alivio escuchando la risa mental de cael quien pronto se ganaría un castigo apropiado pero rápidamente me voltee a ver Star moviéndose en su cama y bostezando

¿Martín...? pregunto star entre bostezos volteándose a verme con ojo entre cerrados sus brazos se estiraron hacia mi

s-s-s-s-se? pregunte manteniendo la calma

No...Me dejes... sola... respondió star cerrando sus ojos lentamente

ante sus palabras mi corazón se estremeció partiéndose en 2 partes con diferentes puntos de vista en uno donde me encontraba alarmado donde estaba punto de morir por ella y sus hechizos y otra que sepa que soy yo y decirle unas palabras que no decía hace muchos años

Cael se adentro rápido en el amuleto sorprendiéndome trayendo de vuelva mi forma de criatura con la magia la cual volvio a activarse

Ah! grito star con fuerza abriendo sus ojos por completo en sumo shock ante mi forma

¡Corre! dijo cael alarmado

Star rápidamente tomo su varita y apuntando hacia mi lanza un hechizo el cual me envuelve con serpientes dejándome inmovilizado en el suelo

Mierda... Pensé observando a star levantarse de la cama

Otra voz masculina se acercaba a la habitación dejándome casi sin tiempo para reaccionar tomando uno de mis movimientos de emergencia levanto una de mis alas con mis plumas apuntando a ella canalizando mi magia lo mejor que podía lanzo una de las plumas resplandeciendo en una luz naranja la cual golpea a star lanzándola a la cama nuevamente

No... dijo ella sus ojos se cerraron y se recostó encima de la cama

la pluma se convirtió en polvo y se disipo sobre su cabeza hasta desaparecer junto con las serpientes que me tenían atado se desvanecieron en luz la cual entro a su varita nuevamente moviendome con gran velocidad la tapo bien con las sabanas movidas por mi magia luego me concentro en ordenar el pequeño desastre cuando una voz masculina fuerte estaba del otro lado de la puerta golpeando la dura madera con fuerza llamando a star varias veces con el sonido familiar de la perilla ser girada

reaccionando ante la alarma de la persona que estaba por entrar doy un salto hacia el primer piso y salgo por las cortinas hacia el balcón agitando mis alas con rapidez emprendo mi vuelo en dirección a mi hogar

elevandome con un poco mas de calma hasta poder dejar las nubes por debajo de mi de nuevo mostrándome el cielo nocturno y estrellado suspire varias veces internamente luego de mi pequeña odiosea solo las palabras de star y sus acciones sobre mi me trajeron confusión y algo de tristeza

Dime... Quieres que te lleve a casa...? pregunto cael mentalmente

Observe las nubes de lluvia debajo de mi sin responder aun a su pregunta algo dentro mio baja mi estado de animo mientras esta se movían con lentitud hacia el este en direccion a las montañas dejando a su paso las descargas de agua continuamente sobre la ciudad y los campos cercanos

por un momento largo no hice ningun accion solo observar la lluvia centrandome en lo que me tenia tan confundido cerrando mi mente de mi compañero

de verdad star esta enamorada de marco pense mirando al cielo

tal ves no deberia sentir amor por ella

agitando varias veces ante ese pensamiento de dejar a star de lado siendo mucho mas perjudicial que beneficioso

tal ves.. solo.. tal ves deba estar un poco mas distanciado de ella

Iluminando mis alas que se agitaban de un color blanco doy un fuerte golpe de viento hacia las nubes aumentando su velocidad de desplazamiento hacia el este luego de eso me mantuve estable durante unos minutos más y suspire triste abriendo mi mente nuevamente

¿Podrías llevarme a casa y dejarme en cama? pregunte mentalmente

Por supuesto tu deseo es una orden para mi respondió cael

Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir encontrándome de nuevo en la esfera de hace un rato viendo como cael empezó a volar en calma hacia el hotel dejando eso de lado me volteo y miro al cielo como las estrellas resplandeciente bailaban entre ellas junto con la luna en frente de mi

Las acciones que había tomado mi amiga frente a mí esta noche me habían dejado herido y mi tristeza totalmente confirmada por mi secreto y mi deber que tenía con la naturaleza hacían que la herida se expanda en conjunto con una posible verdad que tomaba a ella y a su amigo en una aventura nueva algun dia

Yo sabía que no debo ponerme demasiado unido frente a mis amigos... y menos enamorarme... Porque sé que todo termina mal al final...

Pero solo espero que ella cuando se despierte piense que todo lo que ella hablo y declaro junto a mi sea un sueño

Ojala yo también pudiera desear que fuera un sueño... pero...

Era imposible para mí...

 ** _Nota del autor_**

 **hola gente lamento estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada aqui**

 **la universidad se vuelve aun mas dificil ademas de que los problemas del año vuelven a mi**

 **por ahora ando pensando en rehacer la historia de nuevo creo que e cometido varios errores aun no se me gustaria que me dijeran que puedo y debo mejorar y lo juntare con lo que ya tengo ademasando pensando en otra cosa mas pero necesitaria una ayuda el que este dispuesto y sepa traducir historia me manda un buen MP**

 **gracias n.n**

saludos


End file.
